Gruesome Fairytale
by Foxx-sama
Summary: ReitaxRuki, UruhaxAoi / AU, Angst, Lemon / Uruha, journaliste pour un célèbre magasine homosexuel, est propulsé dans un monde qui le dépasse, celui du show-business, où les relations se nouent entre popularité et méfiance.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Gruesome Fairytale

**Chapitres :** 01/??

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon, AU, angst...

* * *

« ...Promotion _Harugin New Item_ ! Nos deux nouvelles chevalières sont disponibles à prix réduit sur le site .com, avec en exclusivité une photographie dédicacée de Ruki-san, pour les dix premiers achats ! Soyez les premiers à profiter de... »

La voix féminine qui vantait les mérites d'Harugin fut soudain couverte par un grognement de lassitude, provenant d'un lit exigu au draps défaits. Uruha se retourna avec un soupir au milieu des couvertures en désordre, profitant encore quelques secondes de la chaleur confortable du sommeil. Le soleil se levait à peine et comme chaque matin, le son nasillard de sa radio de mauvaise qualité venait le tirer d'une courte nuit de repos, à l'heure où la plupart de ses amis se couchaient juste.

Un jingle retentit dans la petite chambre de l'appartement au moment où Uruha se dégageait avec regret de la douceur de son lit, et quelques notes d'une chanson familière se firent entendre.

« _Atte sono kuchi kara _

_Kikasete hoshii_... »

Uruha adressa un sourire à son reflet dans le miroir accroché au dessus de la commode, marquant d'un léger hochement de tête le rythme des guitares. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour attraper quelques vêtements, sans prêter grande attention au choix de la tenue, puis il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, s'attardant un peu plus dans la chambre pour entendre quelques dernières notes.

« _Utsubuse no asu utaeba toge wo tsutau suimin_

_Karada ni karamaserareta Restraint_

_Even the mind seems to sleep !_ »

La chanson s'interrompit brutalement après le refrain, le jingle de la station de radio, criard et agaçant, s'élevant à nouveau dans la chambre d'Uruha. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à éteindre le poste lorsque la voix d'une présentatrice attira son attention.

« ..._Nous venons d'entendre Chizuru, le tout nouveau single, et Ruki-san est avec nous. Bonjour Ruki-san ! Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur cette nouvelle chanson ?_»

Uruha haussa un sourcil et jeta sur son lit défait les vêtements qu'il tenait à la main. Il monta le son puis se glissa silencieusement dans la cuisine pour réchauffer le café de la veille, prenant garde à ne pas perdre une miette de l'interview du jeune chanteur qui se déroulait à l'antenne.

« Et bien... » hésita une voix grave, suivie d'un silence et d'un léger bruit de reniflement. « A vrai dire, je voulais composer quelque chose, depuis longtemps, pour les personnes que je n'ai pas le temps de voir en tournée, et auprès desquelles je ne pourrais pas être s'il se passe quelque chose. Je voulais aussi faire quelque chose de très différent des chansons précédentes, alors cette idée s'est présentée et le résultat est Chizuru. »

Uruha ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à la fois amusé et presque touché par la manière dont ce jeune chanteur vedette se confiait sur les ondes sans la moindre gêne, avec la candeur attendrissante des débuts. Ruki était la coqueluche de tout un milieu depuis à peine deux ans, et malgré la rapidité avec laquelle il avait gagné en popularité les premiers mois, son succès ne s'était depuis absolument pas tarit. L'innocence dont il faisait parfois preuve, son manque de tact aussi, et sa pudeur charmaient tout autant que ses attitudes provocatrices, si bien que les journalistes se l'arrachaient littéralement pour obtenir une de ses rares interview.

Interview qu'Uruha avait d'ailleurs eu la chance d'obtenir, grâce à son journal, puisqu'il devrait rencontrer le jeune homme le lendemain même, afin de lui poser quelques questions.

« _Le nouveau single est déjà une réussite !_ » s'exclama la présentatrice, sur un ton enjoué parfaitement maîtrisé malgré l'heure matinale. « _Une série de concerts est prévue pour l'été et certaines rumeurs parlent même d'un nouveau disque d'ici là_... »

Uruha étouffa un rire sarcastique en entendant la dernière phrase de la speakerine. Ruki était réputé pour être un des artistes les plus secrets quant à ses projets et en trois ans de carrière, pas la moindre prétendue fuite d'information ne s'était révélée exacte. Même le _Forbidden Colours_, journal à scandale pour lequel travaillait Uruha, ne consacrait en général que quelques lignes au chanteur, faute d'informations réellement intéressantes.

« _Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus_, » répondit Ruki d'une voix qui, même déformée par le son de la radio, cachait mal son amusement. « _Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la prochaine tournée comptera au moins une dizaine de dates. Je présenterais Chizuru sur scène et j'espère que tout le monde sera au rendez-vous_. »

Uruha sourit en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Le liquide était encore un peu chaud mais supportable, et le journaliste était occupé à en apprécier la saveur corsée lorsque la voix de la présentatrice laissa la place à une annonce automatisée accompagnée d'un jingle désagréable et décidément répétitif.

« _Il est sept heures, merci d'écouter Road FM. Et maintenant, une page de publicité_...»

Uruha écarquilla les yeux manquant de recracher son café sur le parquet de l'appartement en entendant l'annonce de l'horloge parlante. Il avait dû se mettre en retard sans même s'en rendre compte, à cause de l'interview sans doute. Le journaliste avala d'une traite le contenu de sa tasse de café puis saisit son téléphone portable posé sur la table de nuit, écrivant rapidement un message à l'attention de Reita, qu'il devait retrouver en ville le matin même. Il jeta ensuite son téléphone sur le lit, y attrapant les vêtements qu'il y avait laissés, puis il se précipita dans la salle de bain, maudissant cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise de se mettre systématiquement en retard les jours importants ou rien remplis.

* * *

Près d'une demie-heure plus tard, Uruha s'arrêtait devant un magasin dans le centre-ville, situé à côté de boutiques luxueuses. La vitrine détonnait dans le paysage du quartier commercial de Tokyo puisqu'elle était décorée dans les tons dorés, pourpres et noirs, les mannequins de plastique qui s'y trouvaient arborant de fières tenues punk hors de prix.

poussa hâtivement la porte du magasin, inquiet à l'idée d'être en retard. Il chercha Reita du regard, impressionné par l'allure des étalages et l'audace des créations, reprenant peu à peu son souffle après qu'il ait courut pour arriver le plus tôt possible.

Un blond accoudé nonchalamment contre le comptoir du magasin l'observait d'un regard amusé, les mains dans les poches.

« Alors, il faut que je te réveille moi-même ? » s'enquit Reita avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux pétillant d'affection pour le journaliste avec qui il était amis depuis l'enfance.

« Ca ira, désolé, mais y'avait une interview de Ruki à la radio et je voulais écouter, » se justifia ce dernier d'une voix encore légèrement saccadée. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'arranger quelques-unes des mèches caramel de sa coiffure soigneusement désordonné, un peu honteux de n'être vêtu que d'un jean et d'une chemise noire face au style vestimentaire de Reita, travaillé jusqu'à la perfection.

Il portait un pantalon noir plutôt large, mais assez étroit pour mettre sa silhouette en valeur, qui contrastait avec une ceinture blanche ornée de clous, fermée par une boucle massive en forme de tête de mort. Une veste en cuir rouge, qui devait probablement coûter un ou deux mois du salaire d'Uruha, venait compléter la tenue, portée négligemment au dessus d'une chemise blanche entrouverte. Une paire de gants en cuir noir et un foulard bleu orné de têtes de morts étaient posés sur le comptoir un peu plus loin, indiquant que le styliste n'était pas arrivé depuis aussi longtemps qu'il voulait le faire croire.

« Ah oui, la fameuse interview. C'est pour ça qu'il te faut une tenue, et que tu as pensé à moi, hein ? » répondit Reita en hochant la tête, avant de se décoller d'un mouvement de hanches du comptoir auquel il était adossé. Il examina un long moment la silhouette d'Uruha, l'air presque intimidant, puis il se dirigea vers un portant de vêtements, caressant du bout des doigts quelques tenues aux couleurs vives.

« Je ne porte pas de léopard, Rei, » protesta le journaliste entre ses dents, au moment où le styliste s'approchait dangereusement d'un costume accroché à part, entièrement imprimé de ce motif. Reita secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, puis il traversa le magasin d'un air pensif pour fouiller dans un autre rayon, tandis qu'Uruha observait avec curiosité les portants situés juste à sa droite.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda le journaliste d'une voix mal assurée, sortant prudemment une veste rayée de couleurs bordeaux et noir. Reita se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dévisageant Uruha quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas trop ton style, mais ça pourrait bien t'aller... » dit évasivement le styliste. Il prit adroitement le vêtement dans les mains de son ami et piocha parmi les tenues accrochés au portant un pantalon assorti, noir et sobre, orné d'une discrète chaîne en argent à la ceinture. Reita tendit le tout à Uruha et jeta, en guise de complément, une chemise blanche dans les bras du journaliste, avant de lui indiquer d'un geste l'arrière du magasin où se trouvaient les cabines.

Uruha entassa maladroitement les vêtements qu'il portait sur son bras gauche, marchant jusqu'aux cabines. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, de sa main libre, l'épais rideau rouge qui séparait les cabines du reste du magasin lorsque quelque celui-ci s'écarta devant son visage.

« Rei.. oh ! » s'exclama un jeune homme à la peau pâle, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Uruha s'immobilisa face un inconnu brun, au corps élancé et délicat, si mince qu'il semblait presque irréel, voué à s'éteindre au moindre souffle. Le journaliste se sentit rougir lorsqu'il réalisa que deux prunelles couleur ébène s'étaient posées sur lui, rehaussées par un trait de khôl noir qui contrastait avec la peau pâle et sans défaut de l'inconnu. Celui-ci détourna finalement le regard et Uruha fit aussitôt de même, troublé par cette rencontre.

« Oh Aoi, je t'avais oublié ! » s'excusa soudain Reita, manquant de faire sursauter Uruha qui avait un instant oublié la présence de son ami dans le magasin. « Je te présente Uruha, c'est un ami journaliste. Uruha, voici Aoi, un mannequin qui a la patience d'essayer mes affaires. »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, un sourire à peine discernable venant orner ses lèvres bien dessinées. Il se faufila entre Uruha et le comptoir du magasin puis rejoignit Reita, lui adressant un regard plus doux avant de poser discrètement sa main sur le bras du blond.

Uruha esquissa un sourire forcé, de politesse, puis il pénétra rapidement dans l'arrière-boutique, quelque peu soulagé de laisser Reita seul avec cette troublante beauté. Lui qui avait toujours été un éternel adolescent, incapable de décrocher un emploi stable en dehors des quelques articles qu'il écrivait pour son journal, il se sentait un peu à l'écart face au calme et à la maturité qu'affichaient Reita et cet inconnu – Aoi.

Le styliste avait visiblement eu l'occasion de faire de charmantes rencontres depuis que la célèbre marque Harugin l'avait remarqué pour l'embaucher à grand frais, quelques mois auparavant. Uruha, malgré des années à fréquenter le milieu des stars et des journaux à scandale, ne pouvait en dire autant et le journaliste se surprit un instant à jalouser son ami d'enfance, styliste de génie, convoité par les plus grands malgré son jeune âge.

Uruha acheva de se déshabiller dans la cabine spacieuse du magasin, tentant de revenir à la réalité. Reita avait certes un emploi en or et un mannequin sublime à ses côtés mais beaucoup de contraintes pesaient sur ses épaules, et Uruha était presque convaincu que sa liberté valait bien d'avantage que n'importe quel poste dans n'importe quelle marque prestigieuse.

Il déplia soigneusement le pantalon noir sélectionné par Reita, puis l'enfila avec précautions avant de l'ajuster sur ses hanches, surpris de constater à quel point la coupe convenait à sa silhouette. Uruha sourit à son reflet puis enfila à son tour la chemise blanche et enfin la veste rayée qu'il avait lui-même choisie. Il épousseta un peu les côtés de la veste, afin de la faire tomber parfaitement sur ses flancs, puis il ajusta distraitement le col de la chemise et leva enfin les yeux vers son reflet, manquant de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

La tenue qu'Uruha portait offrait un réel contraste avec son apparence d'habitude décontractée. La couleur sombre des vêtements faisait ressortir la teinte caramel des longues mèches qui retombaient sur ses épaules. La veste était peut être légèrement trop courte, mais elle donnait une certaine originalité à l'ensemble, et les pans de la chemise qui dépassaient rappelaient un peu le côté brouillon du journaliste, son style d'ordinaire plus anarchique et hasardeux.

Uruha cligna des yeux, incapable de réprimer un large sourire satisfait. L'éclairage tamisé dans les cabines y était peut-être pour quelque chose, mais il s'était rarement trouvé aussi élégant – ce qui lui donnait une certaine confidence dont il manquait un peu à l'ordinaire. Uruha se pencha pour chercher l'étiquette accrochée à la veste rayée, curieux d'en vérifier le prix.

« Quand même... » murmura le journaliste pour lui-même, avant de recompter, dans le doute, le nombre des zéros qui se trouvaient avant la virgule. Uruha déglutit et adressa à nouveau un regard à son reflet, tentant déjà de se faire à l'idée que cette tenue n'était pour lui qu'un rêve impossible à atteindre. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Reita avait sans doute, lui, une pleine armoire de vêtements aussi luxueux, et un sentiment de jalousie refit à nouveau surface, irrépressible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Gruesome Fairytale

**Chapitres :** 02/??

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon, AU, angst... peut-être du yuri plus tard oO.

**Note :** Merci pour les coms 3

* * *

Les studios de la chaîne nationale _JOne_ se situaient au Nord-Ouest de Shinjuku, non loin des parcs boisés du quartier de Nakano. La plupart des immeubles d'affaires et des hôtels luxueux de Tokyo où Uruha se rendait régulièrement pour son travail se trouvaient dans ce quartier, à peu près à mi-chemin entre l'appartement du journaliste à Shinjuku et l'endroit où habitait Reita, plus au Nord.

Ce matin-là, Uruha avait le sentiment d'être entré dans une fourmilière. Il n'en était pourtant pas à sa première visite au siège de la chaîne télévisée, une des premières du Japon, même s'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'assister aux coulisses de leur programme phare, le plus populaire auprès des jeunes, « _Sunday Morning Live_ ».

« Takeshima-san ! » s'exclama soudain un homme d'âge moyen qui portait un costume noir impeccable. Uruha inclina brièvement la tête pour saluer l'inconnu, quelque peu intimidé par les maquilleurs, les caméramans et tous les employés de la régie qui s'affairaient autour de lui pour préparer le plateau télévisé.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, » s'excusa hâtivement l'interlocuteur du journaliste. « Ruki-san vous attend dans la loge de la maquilleuse, mais le direct commence dans une heure alors faites vite s'il vous plaît. » Uruha acquiesça, esquissant un sourire le plus aimable possible, auquel l'employé répondit par un rictus crispé avant de rejoindre ses collaborateurs au travail.

Le journaliste soupira, regrettant un instant d'avoir décroché cette interview. La PSC, la compagnie qui produisait Ruki, faisait décidément admirablement bien les choses. Elle avait accepté l'entretient d'un journaliste de Forbidden Colours avec son chanteur vedette à la condition sine qua non que l'interview se déroule dans les locaux de la chaîne télévisée _JOne_, juste avant un direct au cours duquel Ruki devait faire la promotion de sa tournée. La PSC évitait ainsi de dévoiler à un journal à scandales comme le _Forbidden Colours_ les locaux dans lesquels travaillait le chanteur, et celui-ci était assuré de ne pas perdre trop de temps en interview alors qu'il avait un planning déjà bien chargé. La contrainte de temps imposée par l'émission en direct empêchait de plus Uruha de bénéficier d'un entretien long, au point qu'il devrait sans doute se limiter au strict minimum. Il s'agissait finalement d'une véritable aubaine pour les producteurs de la PSC, puisque cette interview permettait à Ruki de bénéficier d'une publicité non négligeable sans que personne excepté Uruha n'ait à débourser un centime.

Le journaliste pénétra finalement dans la loge que lui avait indiqué l'employé, légèrement nerveux. Il avait déjà assisté à de nombreux concerts donnés par le chanteur, et avait pu le croiser à quelques occasions, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés seul à seul et la perspective de rencontrer un de ses artistes préférés intimidait le journaliste malgré des années d'expérience.

La loge de la maquilleuse comptait trois ou quatre larges miroirs, accrochés au mur derrière de petites tables où étaient soigneusement rangés un nombre impressionnant de produits de beauté. Les autres participants à l'émission étaient sans doute déjà partis, si bien que la pièce était déserte, à l'exception d'une jeune femme et de Ruki, qui était assis sur un fauteuil tournant le dos à Uruha.

« Oh, bonjour ! » s'exclama celle qui semblait être la maquilleuse. Elle était debout contre la table devant laquelle était assis le chanteur, et tenait un miroir de poche au niveau de son visage, un crayon de fond de teint entre les doigts. Uruha s'inclina brièvement en guise de réponse, et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui avec un sourire amical.

« Je m'appelle Kimiko Ayu, » dit-elle sur un ton enjoué. « Vous êtes le journaliste qui devait venir, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis l'assistante de Kai-san. Enchantée ! » Ayu s'inclina à son tour, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés ornés d'un hibiscus tombant un peu sur sa poitrine. Elle était maquillée à la perfection, la longueur de ses cils accentuée par le mascara faisant ressortir ses yeux noisette où pétillait une lueur d'amusement. Elle était mince, mais pas excessivement maigre, son visage semblait familier et elle était habillée d'une jolie robe rose qu'Uruha était presque certain d'avoir déjà vu sur la couverture d'un magazine.

« Ruki-san ! » s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix un peu trop perçante au goût du journaliste. « Takeshima-san est arrivé. » La chaise devant le miroir pivota avec un léger grincement, et le chanteur se tourna face à Uruha, le dévisageant un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire en coin.

« Enchanté, Takeshima-san, » dit Ruki de sa voix grave. Il portait un jean noir parfaitement coupé et une veste aux motifs léopards qui rappelait étrangement à Uruha celle qu'il avait aperçue chez Reita la veille – celle-là même que le styliste aurait bien aimé lui faire porter. C'était amusant de constater que malgré leur différence flagrante de popularité, leurs vêtements venaient exactement du même endroit, ce qui paraissait finalement assez logique au vu des nombreuses publicités pour Harugin auxquelles Ruki avait participé.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Ruki-san, » salua poliment Uruha, avant de s'assoir sur le sofa face au jeune homme, chassant de son esprit la tentation de demander au chanteur s'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Reita. « Félicitations pour votre nouvel album, il est déjà numéro un à l'_Oricon Charts_... » Le chanteur répondit par un hochement de tête, un sourire satisfait se dessinant discrètement sur ses lèvres. Ayu s'éloigna, laissant les deux hommes seuls, pour s'approcher d'une table plus large sur laquelle étaient rangées quelques tasses en porcelaine ainsi qu'une bouilloire.

« Du thé, Takeshima-san, Ruki-san ? » proposa la jeune femme. Le chanteur hocha distraitement la tête, bientôt imité par Uruha. Ayu disposa trois tasses devant elle, y versant précautionneusement le liquide brûlant, puis le journaliste reporta son attention sur l'homme devant lui, sortant de sa sacoche un carnet de notes et un magnétophone.

« Bien, Ruki-san, » commença Uruha avec un petit sourire, rendu nerveux par le regard du chanteur calmement posé sur lui. « _Chizuru_ est très populaire, tout comme une de vos précédentes ballades. A l'époque, vous aviez plus ou moins déclaré que ce succès était un désastre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah, c'était _Cassis_ n'est-ce pas ! » s'exclama Ruki en riant de bon coeur, visiblement surpris que le journaliste d'un magasine à scandales se souvienne de ses anciens succès. « L'image que dégageait cette chanson ne me correspondait pas. Je voulais que cette chanson ait du succès, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce pour quoi je l'ai composée. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle deviendrait populaire au point qu'on m'associe à elle. Aujourd'hui encore ça m'énerve quand on me présente à la télévision en jouant une chanson douce comme _Cassis_ ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai fait presque que des chansons agressives après. »

« C'est de la provocation », constata Uruha sur un ton un peu moqueur. Ruki se mit à nouveau à rire et il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'Ayu s'approcha pour servir le thé, jetant un regard en coin, presque méfiant, au jeune chanteur.

« Je ne savais pas que Ruki-san disait de telles choses de ses chansons, » dit-elle d'une voix pleine de désapprobation et d'une sorte de méfiance, avant de poursuivre très dignement. « _Cassis_ est ma préférée. » Le sourire d'Uruha s'élargit, il laissa échapper un petit rire et la jeune femme, vexée, s'éloigna à nouveau, pour rajuster sa coiffure devant un des miroirs de la pièce.

« C'est une bonne chanson, » se défendit Ruki. « Je l'aime bien, sinon elle ne serait pas sortie. Mais elle ne correspond pas du tout à ce que je suis ni à ce que je fais d'habitude. » Ayu haussa les épaules, tournant ostensiblement le dos au chanteur et Uruha ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec une pointe d'amusement la manière dont le regard de Ruki était descendu le long des jambes fines de la jeune femme.

« _Hyena_, en tout cas, est une chanson réellement différente... » commença le journaliste, dans l'espoir de faire revenir le chanteur à des considérations plus sérieuses. Celui-ci hocha la tête, une moue pensive aux lèvres, et il but une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

« Je voulais qu'elle soit violente, et accessible à tout le monde, » expliqua Ruki d'une voix calme et posée, comme s'il faisait l'effort de chercher les mots qui conviendraient le mieux aux idées qu'il voulait exprimer. « Peu importe l'environnement dans lequel on écoute _Hyena_, je ne pense pas qu'elle devienne désagréable, que ce soit sur une radio-cassette de mauvaise qualité ou sur une chaîne hi-fi hors de prix. Je voulais que tout le monde puisse l'écouter. Qu'il y ait des rythmes et une basse forte, que ce soit plus simple, pour que tout le monde la connaisse, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle est moins travaillée que les autres. »

« Ah, oui, » ajouta Uruha en hochant la tête. « Parce que des chansons comme _Last Bouquet_ ou _Shiwasana Hibi_ ont un rythme plus complexe et elles deviennent facilement désagréables si on les écoute sur une radio de mauvaise qualité. »

« Je veux que tout le monde puisse écouter de la bonne musique, » répondit presque immédiatement Ruki, acquiesçant vivement d'un signe de tête. « Une des chansons du prochain album sera aussi dans cet esprit. »

Le chanteur marqua une pause, levant les yeux vers le plafond avec un sourire en coin, le regard rêveur, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre quitte à divulguer des informations qu'il refusait de donner d'habitude. Ayu s'approcha à nouveau et s'assit près d'Uruha en silence, pour écouter la conversation. La présence d'une concurrente appartenant à une chaîne de télévision aussi populaire que _JOne_ aurait d'ordinaire gêné le journaliste, mais la jeune femme était trop attendrissante et décidément trop jolie pour qu'il ose protester, si bien qu'il s'écarta même un peu sur le sofa pour qu'elle puisse s'installer tout à son aise.

« En fait, presque toutes les chansons du nouvel album seront comme ça, » poursuivit finalement Ruki sur le ton de la confidence. « C'est un album beaucoup plus proche des styles musicaux que j'aime, le Hip-hop notamment. » Le visage d'Ayu s'éclaira un peu à cette phrase et elle s'approcha du chanteur pour piocher deux carrés de sucre dans un petit bol en porcelaine, et les laisser tomber dans sa tasse de thé encore fumante.

« Vous vous dirigez vers autre chose que le visual kei ? » demanda Uruha avec curiosité. L'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait dans la loge lui avait presque fait oublier l'interview qu'il devait réaliser, et Ruki devait le sentir puisqu'il répondait plus ouvertement que d'habitude à des questions qu'il refusait pourtant en principe.

« Je pense que c'est ça, le rock'n'roll, non ? » dit pensivement le chanteur. « Changer d'inspirations sans restrictions, et essayer de nouvelles choses, sans a priori... De toutes façons, si ce n'est pas du rock, c'est ce que je fais. Ca me convient. Il n'y a rien de mal à faire ce qu'on aime, et tant que je le fais, peu importe la manière dont les gens appellent mon style. »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses qui vous correspond bien, » ajouta Uruha avec un sourire, tandis qu'Ayu reculait un peu sur son siège, pour observer le visage de Ruki avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé. « Revenons à Chizuru. C'est une chanson qui porte une sorte de sensation de perte, quelque chose de triste, tout au long du refrain... »

« Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose qui évoque la mort non plus, » se défendit aussitôt le chanteur. « Mais je dirais qu'à première vue, cette chanson parle de la perte de quelque chose. Les paroles peuvent être troublantes, puisqu'elles ont plusieurs sens. A vrai dire, j'ignorais quelle métaphore utiliser, mais je voulais que la chanson porte un sentiment de tristesse et de vide, alors qu'elle parle de plusieurs choses assez différentes. »

« Vous affirmez souvent que des événements réels inspirent votre écriture... » poursuivit Uruha, décidé à revenir au cours normal de l'interview malgré l'ambiance bon enfant. « Ce sont toujours vos expériences qui vous aident à composer ? » Ruki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais quelqu'un poussa la porte à ce moment-là, interrompant la discussion.

« Antenne dans quinze minutes, » prévint d'une voix sévère l'homme qu'Uruha avait croisé dans les couloirs un peu plus tôt. Ayu se leva aussitôt et passa derrière Ruki pour rajuster les mèches blondes de la coiffure du jeune homme ainsi que le col de sa veste léopard.

« Hum... Takeshima-san ? » s'enquit le blond d'une voix plus hésitante que durant l'interview. Le journaliste redressa la tête et Ruki poursuivit, un peu timidement. « Votre veste... C'est Harugin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répondit Uruha en souriant. « La votre aussi ? Je l'ai vue à la boutique de Reita hier matin. » Ruki écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et il dévisagea le journaliste comme s'il le voyait réellement pour la première fois, à la fois impressionné et curieux.

« Vous connaissez Reita ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Uruha. Ruki secoua la tête et se leva, les mains d'Ayu le quittant aussitôt, puis il s'approcha d'un des miroirs de la pièce pour parfaire son léger maquillage.

« Je n'ai pas cette chance, » répondit le chanteur. « Je connais Matsuda-san, le directeur, depuis quelques années et il m'a souvent parlé de Reita-san, mais il paraît que c'est quelqu'un de très occupé... »

« Reita et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance, » dit Uruha en s'approchant, interrompant presque le chanteur, fier de pouvoir briller devant quelqu'un d'aussi populaire. « Il donne une petite fête demain pour l'achèvement de la collection d'hiver, alors je lui demanderais de prévoir une personne de plus si vous voulez... »

« J'en serais ravi, » répondit Ruki en se tournant vers le journaliste pour l'observer un court instant. Le _Forbidden Colours_ avait la réputation d'être le journal destiné aux homosexuels le plus populaire de Tokyô, et le chanteur ne devait pas douter un instant de l'orientation sexuelle d'Uruha, ni de ses intentions envers lui. Après une brève hésitation, Ruki tendit au journaliste un papier sur lequel était griffonné un numéro de téléphone, malgré tout un peu réticent à l'idée d'accepter un rendez-vous avec un homme dont il ne connaissait finalement rien.

« Ruki-san, c'est bientôt l'heure, » dit Ayu qui les observait, à l'écart. Son visage indiquait si clairement sa déception qu'Uruha faillit éclater de rire. De grands noms de la télévision étaient invités à la fête qu'organisait Reita, et ce n'était un secret pour personne que ce genre de soirées permettaient de nouer des contacts plus qu'utiles dans le milieu du show-business.

« Kimiko-san, vous voulez nous accompagner ? Je peux vous emmener si vous voulez, » proposa le journaliste, incapable de rester de marbre face au charme innocent et aux attitudes exagérées de la jolie assistante. Ayu acquiesça vivement, puis s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Uruha, une moue enfantine et séduisante aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes très gentil, Takeshima-san, » dit-elle en posant un baiser chaste sur la joue du jeune homme avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus basse, honteuse presque. « Mais je demanderai à Kai-san où se trouve la fête, il va y aller mais il ne voulait pas m'emmener... » Uruha hocha la tête, se sentant rougir, et le rire de Ruki retentit au fond de la pièce.

« Ayu, on va être en retard, » dit celui-ci en ouvrant la porte qui menait aux couloirs du studio télévisé, avant de se tourner vers Uruha avec un sourire chaleureux. « Merci pour l'invitation, Takeshima, à demain soir. » Le journaliste s'inclina à son tour en guise de salut et l'instant d'après, la porte se refermait sur la loge à nouveau déserte.

Uruha soupira, regrettant de n'avoir pas eu suffisamment de temps pour terminer l'interview, puis il commença à ranger dans son sac le magnétophone et le carnet sur lequel il avait noté quelques questions qu'il n'avait même pas eu assez de temps pour poser. Le journaliste but rapidement son thé resté intact sur la table, désormais à moitié froid, puis il sortit à son tour de la loge pour voir Ruki et Ayu entrer sur le plateau d'enregistrement un peu plus loin.

Le direct de l'émission _Sunday Morning Live_ avait commencé, et le bâtiment était pratiquement désert. Uruha redescendit dans le hall, seulement occupé par une secrétaire et quelques personnes qui regardaient un écran géant diffusant en permanence les émissions de la chaîne. Le générique de Sunday Morning Live s'achevait à peine, laissant place à un visage souriant connu de toute la profession.

« Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour une heure de direct ! » s'exclama la voix enjouée du présentateur le plus populaire, d'après un sondage, auprès des jeunes Japonais. « Ayu-chan est avec moi comme toutes les semaines. Bonjour Ayu-chan ! »

« Bonjour Kai-san, » répondit Ayu d'une voix tout aussi enthousiaste que celle de son collaborateur. Le sourire de Kai s'élargit, la caméra s'éloigna un peu et Ruki apparut sur l'écran géant, calmement assis un peu plus loin.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est Ruki qui est avec nous, » reprit Kai en se tournant vers le chanteur. « Bonjour Ruki-san. Vous êtes un des chanteurs les plus appréciés du jeune public, premier depuis quelques temps à l'_Oricon Charts_... Tout de suite, un extrait de son plus grand succès ! »

La caméra se centra sur Ruki et quelques notes de guitare se firent entendre, signalant l'introduction de la célèbre chanson Cassis. Les images du plateau laissèrent rapidement place à quelques extraits du clip, mais Uruha aurait juré, juste avant que le visage de Ruki ne disparaisse, y déceler un sourire en coin amusé qui lui était tout particulièrement destiné, comme un clin d'oeil à leur conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Gruesome Fairytale

**Chapitres :** 03/??

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon, AU, angst... peut-être du yuri plus tard oO.

* * *

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, Uruha s'ennuyait ferme. Lorsque Reita lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à la soirée de clôture de la collection d'hiver de Harugin, le journaliste avait aussitôt imaginé une arrivée triomphale, une ambiance festive – et non pas des heures de préparations minutieuses auxquelles il ne comprenait pas grand chose.

« Reita-san ! » s'exclama un homme visiblement de mauvaise humeur, habillé entièrement avec des vêtements militaires décorés de manière douteuse par de nombreux bijoux et broches. « Est-ce que les techniciens ont terminé de régler les lumières ? On va pouvoir y aller ? Les portes s'ouvrent dans un quart d'heure ! »

« C'est bon, » répondit le styliste, le front plissé par des rides de concentration. Il était assis à une table, dans le local des techniciens surplombant une sorte de petite scène, entièrement noire, ornée seulement en son centre d'une ligne rouge. On apercevait un peu plus loin les premiers rangs de ce qui semblait être les sièges destinés au public, déjà occupés par quelques personnes. Uruha distinguait également difficilement, sur les côtés de la salle, quelques tables où étaient disposées une quantité impressionnante de petits gâteaux.

« Uru, regarde, c'est là qu'il y aura les mannequins, » expliqua Reita en désignant la scène étroite. Le journaliste hocha lentement la tête, tendant d'imaginer ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un défilé de mode façon Harugin. De la musique rythmée, étrangement familière, résonnait déjà dans la salle en contre-bas, parfaitement audible depuis le local des techniciens, et Uruha n'avait qu'une hâte ; que la fête commence.

« Il y aura Aoi ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le journaliste. Reita répondit d'un hochement de tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur la vitre qui les séparaient de la salle, un sourire mystérieux dansant sur ses lèvres.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller si tu ne veux pas le rater, » ajouta le styliste après un silence. « Il passe en dernier, mais il y aura sans doute quelques détails à régler en route. » Uruha hocha la tête et Reita se tourna vers lui, l'observant un instant avant de se lever. Le blond semblait pensif, mais son expression était malgré tout indéchiffrable, même pour quelqu'un comme le journaliste qui le côtoyait depuis de longues années. Uruha s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque son ami lui adressa un léger signe de tête, en direction de la sortie du local, avant de le précéder dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes et deux escaliers plus tard, Reita poussa les lourdes portes de la salle dans laquelle devait se dérouler la soirée, aussitôt accueilli par les exclamations de surprise des quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité. Le blond en salua certaines, présentant parfois Uruha, à qui on adressait de temps à autres un regard indifférent.

Le journaliste reporta bien vite son attention vers la scène, où les défilés avaient déjà commencés. La vue était bien plus impressionnante que depuis le local à l'étage ; l'estrade était entourée par de larges tentures qui paraissaient si hautes qu'on distinguait à peine le plafond. De nombreux spots projetaient des lumières vives et colorées sur les mannequins, au rythme rapide de la musique, et les tenues se succédaient avec une rigueur mathématique, presque dans l'indifférence générale.

« Je vais jeter un oeil, » chuchota Uruha en se penchant vers Reita, qui lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation avec les convives. Enfin libre d'explorer l'endroit à sa guise, le journaliste s'éloigna du groupe pour avancer timidement vers la scène, sur laquelle des silhouettes diaphanes apparaissaient les unes après les autres, marchant toutes du même pas raide. L'ensemble produisait une impression de coordination froide et d'élégance glaciale qui stupéfiait Uruha, fasciné par les corps maigres à peine cachés des mannequins, leurs visages pâles dénués du moindre sourire.

Les invités, quant à eux, semblaient peu attirés par le spectacle. La plupart s'étaient regroupés pour discuter, ou profiter du buffet, et seuls quelques-uns étaient encore assis sur les fauteuils réservés au public, regardant leur montre de temps à autres comme s'ils attendaient quelqu'un.

« Ai Shiyoari, » annonça une voix provenant de la scène, et Uruha releva la tête. Seuls quelques mannequins avaient bénéficié d'une annonce jusqu'à présent – probablement les plus populaires. Quelques convives à côté d'Uruha cessèrent leurs discutions pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait sur la scène, et les lumières changèrent brutalement lorsqu'une silhouette maigre s'avança le long de la ligne rouge, suivie par trois spots colorés.

Ai s'immobilisa finalement, au milieu de la scène, et les lumières s'adoucirent, permettant aux spectateurs de distinguer enfin son visage. Uruha fronça les sourcils, incapable de retenir une grimace. La jeune femme qui posait devant eux semblait à peine avoir atteint l'âge de l'adolescence, mais elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir très serré, déchiré aux genoux et au mollets, et d'un tee-shirt noir décolleté, décoré de grosses têtes de mort. Ai releva la tête, son regard impossible à déchiffrer derrière d'énormes lunettes de soleil, puis elle reprit sa marche, juchée sur des talons aiguilles vertigineux. L'adolescente disparut quelques instants plus tard derrière le rideau et quelques murmures parcoururent la salle, du moins jusqu'à l'annonce du mannequin suivant.

« Aoi, » dit la voix dans les haut-parleurs, retenant une nouvelle fois l'attention d'Uruha. Le côté gauche de la scène s'illumina de couleurs ocres et brunes, et une silhouette émergea de derrière les rideaux, traversant l'estrade d'un pas confiant, un peu plus lent que celui des autres mannequins.

Uruha déglutit nerveusement, sentant une drôle de chaleur se répandre dans son ventre à mesure qu'il parcourait du regard le corps d'Aoi, presque incapable d'en détourner son attention. Le mannequin portait un pantalon brun impeccablement coupé, qui soulignait la longueur de ses jambes, et mettait en valeur ses hanches minces qu'Uruha désirait plus que tout, à cet instant, sentir contre ses paumes. Une ceinture blanche venait contraster avec les couleurs sombres de l'ensemble, complété par une veste en cuir et un tee-shirt noir, légèrement trop court, qui laissait parfois entrapercevoir le ventre mince et musclé d'Aoi.

Le brun s'immobilisa au milieu de la scène, exposant aux regards sa beauté à couper le souffle, puis il se tourna dos à la salle, très légèrement cambré, les mains sur les hanches, présentant au public la tête de mort stylisée qui ornait le dos de sa veste – une des plus belles pièces de la collection Harugin.

Le journaliste sentit ses paupières se fermer, un court instant, avant qu'il ne se force à les rouvrir. Aoi avait négligemment incliné la tête sur le côté, comme s'il attendait patiemment qu'on l'admire, ce qu'Uruha ne se lassait pas de faire.

Le corps du brun était magnifique, ses fesses parfaitement moulées par son pantalon, juste assez pour donner au journaliste des frissons de désir, assez peu pour allumer en lui l'envie tenace d'en voir bien davantage.

Puis Aoi se remit finalement en mouvement, nonchalamment, vers l'autre bout de la scène. Uruha s'assit un plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, tandis que son regard parcourait rêveusement les cuisses du brun, ses fesses, la manière dont ses hanches bougeaient à chaque pas de sa démarche un peu chaloupée, le journaliste se surprenant même à imaginer la douceur que pouvait avoir la peau d'Aoi, le parfum de son corps.

« Il est très beau, hein ? » s'exclama une voix enjouée à côté du journaliste. Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir sur le fauteuil voisin une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une élégante robe blanche, les cheveux arrangés en une coiffure haute très soignée.

« Kimiko-san ? » hésita Uruha après quelques instants de surprise. L'intéressée hocha la tête en éclatant de rire devant l'incrédulité de son interlocuteur, puis elle s'approcha de celui-ci pour poser une main aux ongles manucurés sur son front, une moue faussement inquiète aux lèvres.

« Oh, pas de fièvre. Tu es tout rouge pourtant, » se moqua la jeune femme. Uruha secoua la tête et voulu reporter son attention sur la scène, mais les lumières étaient éteintes et Aoi avait disparu. Le journaliste s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire lorsqu'Ayu se leva, lui prenant la main, esquissant un sourire autoritaire.

« Tu viens ? Ils ont à manger là-bas, » dit-elle en pointant du doit, le bras tendu, le fond de la salle où un immense rideau noir se levait peu à peu, dévoilant ce qui semblait être une boîte de nuit improvisée pour la soirée. Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, Ayu lâcha le journaliste et joignit ses mains derrière son dos, arborant une autre de ses moues irrésistibles.

« J'arrive, » répondit finalement Uruha. La jeune femme hocha vigoureusement la tête puis le précéda vers le rideau qui achevait de se lever avec lenteur, dévoilant aux yeux des invités un arsenal de décorations fluorescentes.

La seconde partie de la salle, à la différence de la première, était décorée de couleurs vives. Un immense comptoir en forme de losange avait été installé au centre de la pièce, et quelques employés en costumes y préparaient consciencieusement des cocktails, indifférent aux bavardages des convives qui entraient peu à peu. Des tables étaient disposées un peu partout, hautes, entourées de tabourets de bar aux coussins rouge sang. Un disque-jockey mettait en place son matériel, au dessus du bar, et on apercevait un buffet au fond de la salle, plus richement garni encore que ceux situés dans la salle où avait eu lieu le défilé.

« Oh ! Il y a des photos, viens voir ! » s'exclama Ayu dont l'enthousiasme n'avait pas faibli. Uruha hocha la tête, amusé, et se laissa entrainer par la jeune femme vers les murs de la salle, où étaient accrochées de majestueuses photographies, chacune modestement éclairée par de petits spots lumineux qui rappelaient ceux des salles d'expositions.

Uruha parcourut du regard les oeuvres qui s'offraient à lui, sans grand intérêt. Il s'agissait plus la plupart de mannequins posant dans diverses créations de Harugin, ou de photographies d'art auxquelles le journaliste ne comprenait pas grand chose. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'Ayu attira à nouveau son attention, indiquant une série de tableaux aux couleurs plus sobres, affichés quelques mètres plus loin.

« C'est ton joli mannequin, » se moqua gentiment la jeune femme, un sourire en coin étirant gracieusement ses lèvres à peine maquillées. « Aoi-san, celui que tu regardais tout à l'heure. Viens voir ! » Uruha s'exécuta docilement, avec à peine un regard pour les autres photographies, puis il se se dirigea vers celles que lui indiquait Ayu.

Aoi, car il s'agissait de lui sans le moindre doute, posait dans un décor qui rappelait certains châteaux attribués à l'histoire européenne. Le mannequin portait un pantalon délavé et une queue-de-pie, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux noirs. Il était incliné face à une adolescent habillée à la manière d'une poupée de porcelaine, plus petite et plus frêle, en face de lui, à qui il donnait le baise-main. L'inconnue avait de grands yeux noirs, un visage régulier mais pas excessivement beau et de longs cheveux bouclés ; c'était Ai Shiyoari.

* * *

La fête battait son plein depuis une bonne heure lorsque Ruki pénétra finalement dans la salle aménagée en boîte de nuit, après une longue journée de travail. Quelques tables avaient été écartées pour constituer une piste de danse de fortune, et une musique à mi-chemin entre du rock'n'roll et de l'électro résonnait dans toute la pièce, suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit des conversations. Le chanteur n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer après une après-midi passée au studio, et il s'était contenter d'enfiler un manteau de feutre noir sur un large tee-shirt blanc décoré d'un « it's only rock'n'roll » écrit en lettres rouges, ce qui lui donnait l'air un peu négligé comparé aux autres convives.

Ruki s'approcha du bar d'un pas hésitant, et un des employés se tourna vers lui, penchant la tête vers le blond pour réussir à entendre sa commande malgré la musique. Légèrement mal à l'aise, le chanteur demanda d'une voix maladroite la première boisson qui lui vint à l'esprit, puis il se hissa sur un des tabourets et reporta son attention sur le reste de la salle, cherchant Uruha du regard.

« Ruki-san ? » appela une voix grave, qui se faisait aisément entendre malgré la musique forte. Ruki se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un grand blond aux cheveux coiffés en crête, vêtu effrontément, à son propre défilé, d'un baggy noir assorti à un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Un bandeau masquait son nez et une partie de ses joues, désormais célèbre comme étant la marque de fabrique du plus jeune designer chez Harugin.

« Je suis Reita, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous auprès de Matsuda-san, » poursuivit le styliste en s'approchant pour s'accouder au comptoir près du chanteur, avant de reprendre, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire tandis qu'il observait Ruki avec curiosité. « Uruha m'a dit que vous viendriez ce soir... Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté, on a du se croiser assez souvent chez Matsuda mais on n'a jamais eu le temps de faire connaissance. »

« Ravi aussi, » se contenta de répondre le chanteur, en inclinant brièvement la tête. Le silence revint finalement entre eux, à l'exception de la musique qui emplissait la salle, et Ruki commençait à se sentir un peu gêné par la manière dont le regard du styliste le détaillait, lorsque celui-ci se détourna pour faire signe à quelqu'un, dans la foule de convives. Une silhouette familière s'approcha finalement d'eux, et le chanteur reconnut aussitôt Uruha, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, presque soulagé d'avoir une compagnie moins intimidante que son interlocuteur.

« Ruki-san ! » s'exclama le journaliste, qui semblait ce soir d'excellente humeur. « Bonsoir ! J'avais presque fini par croire que vous ne viendriez pas. » Ayu, au bras d'Uruha, s'inclina à son tour et Ruki ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarqua les joues rougies de la jeune femme, le laisser-aller avec lequel elle s'appuyait contre le journaliste à ses côtés, visiblement lui aussi quelque peu ragaillardi par le champagne.

« Uruha, tu ne m'as pas présenté cette jolie demoiselle ? » fit Reita, un rictus narquois aux lèvres. Le journaliste se tourna vers son ami pour lui adresser un sourire éclatant, et il posa une main au creux des reins d'Ayu, la poussant doucement de quelques pas vers le styliste.

« Ayu-chan est l'assistante de Kai-san, » dit sagement Uruha. Reita acquiesça avant de s'incliner brièvement en guise de salut, faisant rougir la jeune femme qui était peu habituée à tant d'égards. Le journaliste eut assez de jugeotte pour reculer et laisser le styliste prendre soin d'Ayu, qui était visiblement peu indifférente au charme du jeune homme. Reita n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir un grand nombre d'aventures d'un soir, mais Uruha le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il aimait tester ses talents de séducteurs, plus par jeu que par réelle attirance.

« Ruki-san, » appela doucement le journaliste, constatant que le blond avait le regard distraitement posé sur le styliste et la jeune femme avec celui-ci discutait. Le chanteur cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur Uruha, forçant un sourire. Reita était le maître des lieux, et en tant que tel il se comportait avec une certaine assurance, qui ajoutait à son charisme naturel, le rendant presque captivant.

Le chanteur ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à ce que pouvait bien lui dire Uruha, désormais, et il dissimula un petit rire lorsqu'Ayu manqua de tomber contre le bar, rattrapée de justesse par les bras musclés de Reita. Un homme brun, dont le visage était curieusement familier à Ruki, s'approcha du groupe pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il adressa un signe de tête à Reita, le salua poliment, puis ils échangèrent quelques mots et le brun s'approcha du chanteur, qui le reconnut aussitôt.

« Bonsoir Ruki-san, » dit Kai avant de se tourner vers Uruha, pour le gratifier d'un bref signe de la main avant de s'assoir sur le tabouret voisin de celui du chanteur. « J'ignorais que vous et Uruha-san deviez venir, ce n'est pas commun pour les journalistes peoples d'être autorisés à entrer dans ce genre de fête. » Le journaliste roula des yeux et coupa quasiment la parole à Ruki, qui s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose.

« Nous ne sommes pas si détestés que ça, » rétorqua Uruha d'un air vexé, essayant malgré tout de rester poli envers le brun. « C'est Reita qui m'a convié, et je ne pense pas que ma venue dérange qui que ce soit. » Kai haussa les épaules, jetant à peine un regard au journaliste. La chaîne de télévisée _JOne_, pour laquelle il travaillait, était en concurrence directe avec le _Forbidden Colours_ et c'était un motif suffisant, aux yeux du brun, pour se montrer désagréable avec tous les employés du magasine.

Uruha s'approcha, les poings sur les hanches, décidé à donner à Kai des leçons de savoir-vire, quitte à se départir lui-même de sa politesse. Reita semblait avoir sentit la catastrophe imminente puisqu'il s'approcha du petit groupe et attrapa le journaliste par le bras pour l'attirer à l'écart, ignorant ostensiblement les protestations de celui-ci.

« Commence pas à me fâcher avec Kai, » grogna le styliste d'un air sévère. « Il est pas sympa avec les journalistes des tabloïds, mais il faut dire que c'est pas un métier très apprécié non plus. Ignore le. » Uruha prit une longue inspiration, s'efforçant de renoncer à discuter avec Reita sur le sujet. Le blond avait de lourdes responsabilité, surtout à cet instant, dans une soirée qui fêtait la clôture d'une des collections de Harugin. Uruha avait conscience que Matsuda-san, s'il était plutôt bienveillant avec ses employés, n'hésiterait pas à sanctionner un styliste prenant des libertés avec la réputation de l'entreprise.

« Reita-kun, » intervint une voix grave, tirant le journaliste de ses pensées. Uruha rougit légèrement et baissa la tête en apercevant près du blond le visage calme, aux traits réguliers, d'Aoi. Ai Shiyoari était là elle aussi, debout à côté du mannequin, un peu en retrait, sa main glissée dans celle de son aîné dont elle était décidément inséparable.

« Aoi-chan, » dit Reita en souriant, visiblement réjoui. « Tu connais déjà Uruha... Uru, voici Ai Shiyoari ; Ai, je te présente Uruha, journaliste. » L'adolescente leva les yeux, découvrant au journaliste ses traits d'enfant sage. Elle portait un large tee-shirt blanc, qui lui retombait sur les épaules, assorti à un bonnet de la même couleur. Elle avait gardé les lunettes de soleil du défilé et les baissa sur son nez en trompette pour mieux distinguer Uruha dans la relative pénombre de la boîte de nuit, avant de les rajuster comme si elle avait peur que l'on distingue un instant de trop son visage.

« 'Chantée, » dit-elle d'une voix fluette, peinant à couvrir la musique résonnant dans la salle. Elle se tourna vers Aoi, qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête, puis s'approcha du mannequin en reniflant d'une manière qui, aux yeux d'Uruha, lui rappelait terriblement Ruki.

« Rei m'a dit que vous viendriez, » dit Aoi après un silence, en se tournant vers le journaliste. Il adressa un sourire à Uruha comme pour le mettre un peu plus à l'aise, visiblement amusé par quelque chose que ce dernier ne parvenait pas à identifier. Reita glissa ses mains dans ses poches et regarda ailleurs, manifestement agacé par le comportement du brun, pour une raison qu'Uruha avait du mal à discerner.

« Vous êtes journaliste, c'est ça ? » s'enquit ce dernier, visiblement décidé à ignorer les humeurs du styliste. « J'étais sûr de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. » Uruha hocha la tête et Reita soupira, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ai, qui observait la scène avec une expression dubitative.

« J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, Ai, » dit doucement le styliste, se penchant un peu pour être à la hauteur de la minuscule jeune fille. Il salua Aoi et Uruha d'un signe de tête contrarié puis entraina sa jeune amie vers Kai, Ayu et Ruki, restés près du bar, tous trois en grande conversation.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? » proposa Aoi dès que les deux autres se furent un peu éloignés. « Il y a de très bons cocktails au carré V.I.P., si ça vous tente. » Uruha resta interdit, son regard passant alternativement de la silhouette de Reita qui s'éloignait au visage du brun, si beau qu'il en devenait presque intimidant. Les lèvres d'Aoi s'ornèrent à nouveau d'un sourire malicieux, plein de mystère, et il prit la main du journaliste dans la sienne, l'entrainant vers un escalier un peu plus loin, gardé par deux vigiles qui contrôlaient l'accès au carré des V.I.P.

* * *

« Regarde qui voilà, » dit Reita avec un sourire, indiquant à la jeune fille à ses côtés le groupe près du comptoir. Ai plaqua une main contre sa bouche, dissimulant un sourire incrédule, lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette d'un blond à peine plus grand qu'elle, dont le style vestimentaire tranchait avec celui des autres invités.

« R-Ruki-san ? » balbutia-t-elle. Reita ne répondit pas et descendit sa main dans le bas du dos de l'adolescente, pour la guider d'un geste rassurant vers le petit groupe, ignorant les protestations de la jeune fille.

« Mais il me connait pas ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? » s'exclama la voix fluette d'Ai. Reita se contenta de sourire, et avisa Ruki, à peine à quelques pas, qui se retournait vers eux, attiré par les éclats de voix.

« Ruki-kun, » appela le styliste sur un ton moins formel que celui qu'il avait auparavant utilisé pour s'adresser au chanteur. « Voici Ai Shiyoari, une des mannequins qui travaille pour moi.. malheureusement vous n'avez pas dû avoir le temps de la voir défiler. » Ruki hocha la tête, et adressa un salut un peu gêné à la jeune fille, qu'elle rendit avec encore davantage de timidité. Le chanteur et l'adolescente portaient tous deux presque le même tee-shirt large, à l'encolure duquel pendaient les mêmes lunettes aux verres énormes. Ai avait ce soir le genre de bonnets qu'affectionnait d'ordinaire particulièrement le blond, ainsi qu'un petit short que Ruki ne pourrait manquer de remarquer, même s'il était à peine visible sous le haut large de la jeune fille.

« Oh c'est... » commença le chanteur en montrant du doigt une tête de mort en argent, qui pendait à la ceinture de la brunette. Celle-ci rougit légèrement, peu habituée à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole avec tant de familiarité et d'aisance, et elle se tourna vers Reita, cherchant un quelconque soutien de la part du styliste.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait, » répondit fièrement ce dernier, provoquant un rire amusé de la part de Ruki. Reita remonta ses doigts le long du dos d'Ai, en une caresse affectueuse, voulant encourager la jeune fille à parler avec plus de liberté malgré la présence de son idole. La brune osa enfin un sourire et le styliste ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la manière dont le regard du chanteur se fit plus intense, glissant le long des lèvres de l'adolescente, pour descendre se perdre au creux de son cou. Elle était visiblement entre de bonnes mains – même si cet état de fait sera sans doute loin de plaire à Aoi.

« Je vais voir le D.J., » cru bon d'indiquer Reita, les mains croisées dans le dos, un sourire presque goguenard aux lèvres. « Je vous laisse. » Ai afficha immédiatement une moue un peu boudeuse, mais elle ne pouvait exprimer son mécontentement en présence de Ruki et le styliste machiavélique s'éloigna rapidement, la laissant seule en compagnie du chanteur.

* * *

Quelques tables plus loin, en haut d'une petite estrade improvisée pour l'occasion, Uruha sirotait un cocktail délicieux qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais goûté, malgré le nombre de soirées huppés auxquelles il s'était rendu. Aoi était en face de lui, bien plus à l'aise, un peu avachi sur la banquette en cuir rouge, même si des années de mannequinat lui avaient donné l'habitude de se tenir plutôt droit.

Les deux hommes discutaient de choses et d'autres, et Uruha se contentait en général de réponses ou de questions brèves, bien plus intéressé par la vie trépidante qu'un mannequin devait mener plutôt que par l'idée de décrire son morne quotidien. Le brun avait les jambes élégamment croisées, le bras gauche appuyé sur un accoudoir et les doigts devant la bouche, jouant parfois avec le piercing qu'il portait à la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était banché pour un costume classique et plutôt sobre, malgré le col stylisé de sa chemise qui laissait apercevoir parfois les os de ses clavicules et un peu de son torse, sur lequel pendait une chaîne ornée d'une croix en pendentif. Aoi jetait de temps à autres des regards vers le reste des invités, les yeux mi-clos, que ce fut à cause de la fatigue ou de l'alcool, presque comme s'il s'ennuyait en la présence du journaliste. Son attention revenait toutefois régulièrement à Uruha, et celui-ci était presque sûr d'avoir remarqué parfois le regard du mannequin glisser le long de son corps, comme s'il le jaugeait dans l'attente d'une décision à prendre.

Le journaliste avait fait l'effort, pour la soirée, de s'habiller le mieux possible. Il avait gardé, après maintes négociations, les vêtements empruntés à Reita, mais il avait troqué la veste rayée pour un blazer plus sobre, d'une certaine manière mieux assorti au pantalon noir. Il s'efforçait de paraître à l'aise dans un environnement qu'il connaissait peu, même sous le regard parfois insistant d'Aoi, et Uruha ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles qu'avait tenu Kai quelques temps plus tôt. Les journalistes comme lui n'étaient effectivement ni appréciés si souhaitables à de telles soirées, et sa simple présence donnait probablement le sentiment à ceux qui le connaissaient de se sentir épiés en permanence, si bien qu'Uruha tendait de rester discret – et dans la mesure du possible, de ne regarder personne.

Paradoxalement, cette attitude embarrassée lui attribuait, au yeux des convives, un comportement extrêmement confiant. Même Aoi s'étonnait de ne jamais avoir rencontré le jeune journaliste qui était pourtant visiblement très à l'aise dans une telle soirée de clôture, au point de ne même pas prendre la peine de faire attention à ce qui pouvait se passer alentours. Uruha donnait presque l'impression et s'ennuyer et le brun, piqué au vif par ce malpoli qui semblait totalement indifférent même en présence d'un des mannequin mis à l'honneur ce soir, s'efforçait de paraître lui aussi lassé de tout, ostensiblement vautré dans le confort de la couchette en cuir.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la salle, Kai cherchait désespérément à retrouver Reita ou Ruki, suivi de près par les bavardages presque pénibles d'Ayu. Le présentateur s'était assis seul à une table une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, dans l'espoir de sympathiser avec des collègues de travail, quitte à nouer de nouvelles relations avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Mais son assistante était très vite arrivée, et Kai avait conscience qu'il ne parviendrait probablement pas à établir de nouveaux contacts potentiellement utiles si la jeune femme était dans les parages. Ayu pouvait être la plus aimable des personnes sur un plateau, et son babillage incessant la rendait souvent charmante, mais elle faisait en toutes circonstances preuve d'une naïveté terriblement incompatible avec le domaine des affaires que Kai ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Ils sont là ! » s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme, pointant soudain du doigt une silhouette haute, surmontée d'une crête, en pleine conversation avec un des employés du bar. Kai resta immobile quelques secondes puis s'approcha de Reita, le bruit des pas d'Ayu le suivant de près. Ruki, Uruha et Aoi ne semblaient pas se trouver à proximité, et le maître des lieux était probablement occupé à donner quelques ordres pour perfectionner les derniers aspects techniques de la soirée, si bien que le présentateur fit finalement demi-tour, faisant face au visage souriant et interrogateur de son assistante.

* * *

Quelques mètres plus loin, inconscients de la présence de Kai dans leur champ de vision, Aoi et Uruha avait repris leur discussion, sensiblement plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'étaient quelques minutes plus tôt sur les banquettes de l'estrade réservée aux V.I.P. Le brun avait cette manière si particulière de sourire, un peu lente et charmeuse, capable de tourner la tête à n'importe qui. Le journaliste ne faisait pas exception à la règle, les sens embrumés par l'alcool, troublé par le comportement d'Aoi qui semblait laisser entendre de bien tentantes propositions.

« Je vous ai tout de suite remarqué chez Reita, l'autre jour... » commença le brun, laissant trainer sa voix, une moue presque suppliante ornant ses délicieuses lèvres. « Qui aurait pu croire que je vous reverrais ce soir ? » Uruha se sentit rougir et il baissa la tête, gêné, malgré l'audace que lui donnait l'alcool, par la main que le mannequin en face de lui avait posé contre le mur, juste à côté de son visage.

« Ne me dites pas que je vous intimide... » murmura Aoi, bien plus proche désormais, à tel point que le journaliste pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme contre ses lèvres. Uruha ferma les paupières, un frisson parcourant son corps, incapable de soutenir le regard du brun qui l'observait, lui, avec un intérêt désormais non dissimulé. Aoi resta silencieux quelques secondes, qui semblèrent pourtant durer une éternité, puis il baissa ses doigts sur le mur, le long du corps du journaliste, lentement, effleurant comme par mégarde le bras de celui-ci. Uruha ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sursautant presque, lorsqu'il sentit un contact éphémère contre ses lèvres, si doux et léger qu'il aurait pu n'être que le fruit de son imagination.

Le journaliste resta interdit quelques secondes, les lèvres entrouvertes, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage, et le brun qui avait reculé l'observait avec un petit sourire satisfait, sûr de sa victoire. Puis Aoi fit signe à Uruha de l'accompagner et il retourna près du bar, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier que le journaliste le suivait.

A quelques mètres de là seulement, Reita soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, au risque d'en faire pâtir sa coiffure pourtant élaborée avec soin. Cette petite scène entre Aoi et son ami d'enfance ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde, au contraire ; il l'avait pressentie dès le premier regard du brun pour Uruha, au tout début de la soirée. Le styliste se laissa contre le mur dos auquel il se trouvait, incapable de déterminer pour qui il ressentait la plus grande inquiétude – Aoi ou Uruha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Gruesome Fairytale

**Chapitres :** 04/??

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon, AU, angst (l'angst arrive bientôt, malgré la relative légèreté des premiers chapitres).

* * *

Reita tapotait nerveusement sur le volant de sa voiture, bloqué dans les embouteillages depuis plusieurs heures. La soirée de la veille s'était terminée tard, si bien qu'il n'avait pu grappiller que quelques malheureuses heures de sommeil avant de devoir se remettre au travail. Le jeune styliste avait passé la matinée entre deux agences de mannequins, pour tenter de trouver de nouvelles jeunes recrues, puis il avait mangé en toute hâte un okonomiyaki préparé dans un bouge tenu par un cuisinier ventripotent.

Quelques voitures redémarrèrent dans la longue file de véhicules précédant Reita, et celui-ci avança à son tour d'une dizaine de mètres, avant de devoir s'arrêter de nouveau. Le blond était agacé de prendre du retard sur son emploi du temps de l'après-midi, aussi chargé que celui du matin, même si la perspective de goûter quelques minutes de repos, fut-ce dans les embouteillages, était attirante.

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » demanda une voix provenant du siège passager. Reita se tourna vers Aoi, assis près de lui, dont le mutisme lui avait presque fait oublier la présence. Le brun était de très mauvaise humeur, sans doute à cause des visites qu'ils avaient rendues ensemble à plusieurs agences de mannequinat. Les jeunes hommes et femmes qui y travaillaient était souvent recrutés avant quinze ans, tout comme l'avait été Ai, et leurs agents insistaient souvent sur la vitalité de leur jeunesse, leur brillant avenir, l'aspect encore innocent et enfantin de leurs corps maigres. A côté de ces enfants diaphanes, dont la jeunesse se déroulait sur les planches des défilés, Aoi avait des airs de célébrité en fin de carrière – chose que les employés des agences ne se privaient pas de lui faire sentir afin de mieux vendre leurs protégés.

Reita reporta son attention sur la route, faisant ronfler le moteur pour un autre minuscule saut de puce dans la dense circulation tokyoïte. Il était depuis longtemps habitué aux violentes intempéries qui venaient parfois assombrir le caractère relativement calme d'Aoi, et avait fini par comprendre que la meilleure attitude à adopter était sans doute le silence, malgré l'attachement profond qu'il éprouvait pour le brun. L'attention du blond était concentrée sur la liste des tâches indispensables à effectuer avant la fin de la journée, et celles dont il pourrait éventuellement se passer s'il arrivait trop en retard au magasin. Uruha devait probablement déjà l'attendre là-bas, comme convenu, pour lui rapporter la tenue qu'il avait empruntée, et Ai y était peut-être aussi, du moins si elle n'avait pas prolongé sa soirée avec Ruki au point d'oublier son rendez-vous avec le styliste.

* * *

Loin des embouteillages où étaient bloqués Reita et Aoi, le quartier de Shibuya gagnait peu à peu en animation, à mesure que de plus en plus d'employés sortaient des bureaux pour leur pause déjeuner. Ai était timidement adossée à un mur non loin de la boutique que tenait Reita, encore fermée malgré l'heure tardive. La jeune fille était peu accoutumée à l'ambiance pressée de Shibuya, et elle détestait ceux qui y vivaient – des femmes lourdement maquillées, se pavanant au bras d'hommes souvent élégants ou riches.

Ai se sentait toujours un peu comme une intruse au milieu de ces couples vivant selon des codes dont elle ignorait encore tout, du fait de son jeune âge. Mais elle avait la beauté de la jeunesse, une candeur élégante qu'aucun artifice ne remplacerait jamais, et qui attirait sur son passage le mépris des femmes. Ai détestait Shibuya pour cette impression d'être épiée, ce malaise, cette sensation de ne pas être à sa place dans un quartier où elle était pourtant une vedette. Elle ne pouvait se soustraire aux regards de convoitise des rares passants solitaires, qui voyaient en elle une jeune fille à peine femme, que d'autres qu'eux défloreraient plus tard.

« Shiyori..-san ? » appela une voix veloutée, non loin de là, écorchant maladroitement le nom de famille de l'adolescente. Cette dernière se redressa brusquement, tirée de sa torpeur, levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur. L'homme, à peine plus grand qu'elle, portait un grand feutre bleu nuit, une paire de lunettes noires malgré l'absence presque totale de soleil, et un bonnet en laine de la couleur de son jean ébène.

« Ruki-san, » salua Ai en s'inclinant respectueusement, autant par politesse que pour cacher la manière dont rougissait la peau pâle de son visage. « C'est... hum... Shiyoari. » Le chanteur hocha la tête et s'excusa, observant attentivement les réactions de l'adolescente qui s'était redressée, son regard parcourant nerveusement la ville. Ruki avait hérité ces manières un peu déroutantes de son enfance impétueuse, fixant parfois ses interlocuteurs sans tenir compte des exigences fixées par la politesse, au point parfois d'en devenir déstabilisant.

« Vous... attendez Reita-san ? » poursuivit l'adolescente, troublée par l'attention que lui conférait son aîné, dont les cheveux étaient devenus bruns en l'espace d'une nuit, probablement suite à une subite envie de renouveau. Ruki hocha la tête avec un sourire, s'adossant à son tour contre le mur à côté d'Ai, faisant une fois encore rougir cette dernière, de manière à peine perceptible cependant. La brune baissa la tête et mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, perturbée par le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. L'éducation qu'elle avait reçue exigeait d'elle qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, pour remplir ce rôle de jeune fille idéale dans lequel elle se sentait si mal à l'aise. Les hommes désiraient les femmes douces, dociles, capable de les divertir de leurs charmants babillages – il en avait toujours été ainsi, et Ai devait se plier à ce modèle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres lignes de conduite à suivre, parce que l'homme à côté d'elle, intimidant, était celui qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer.

« Il.. il avait beaucoup de travail ce matin, » expliqua Ai en se détachant du mur pour se placer face à Ruki, dansant nerveusement d'un pieds sur l'autre. « Il ne devrait pas tarder. » Le chanteur, qui avait détourné le regard, reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme, le coin de ses lèvres relevé en un sourire où Ai crut déceler une pointe de malice qui la fit presque frissonner. L'adolescente sourit à son tour, puis se tourna vers la circulation dense de Tokyô, fixant le paysage de la ville qui s'étendait au loin. Elle était tentée de souhaiter l'arrivée de Reita, le plus rapidement possible, mais la sensation d'être seule à seule avec Ruki, même si elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir ne serait-ce que soutenir son regard, la poussait à vouloir que l'instant se prolonge encore. Ces quelques minutes, peut-être les seules qu'elle aurait l'occasion de passer seule en la compagnie du chanteur, faisaient battre son coeur de lycéenne, encore assez candide pour s'en émouvoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, malgré les désirs d'Ai de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de son idole, Reita et Aoi tournaient à l'angle de la rue où était située la boutique, après avoir garé la voiture un peu plus loin. Le mannequin marchait un peu en retrait, très digne, attentifs aux regards que la foule portait sur lui, tandis que le styliste avançait d'un pas vif, pressé de retourner au travail. Le blond dissimula un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut enfin, à quelques mètres, deux silhouette familières visiblement en grande conversation – chose qu'Aoi n'apprécierait probablement pas le moins du monde, trop protecteur à l'égard d'Ai pour qu'elle s'approche d'un autre homme.

« Reita ! » s'exclama Ai en apercevant son aîné. Ruki sursauta presque et se retourna brusquement pour faire face au styliste, le saluant d'un signe de tête. Reita leur sourit, amusé par le dynamisme un peu forcé d'Ai et la tension qui se lisait dans l'attitude du chanteur, puis il sortit de la poche de sa veste les clefs de la boutique et en ouvrit la porte, laissant tout le monde se glisser à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour, » dit sobrement Aoi en entrant à son tour. Ai lui adressa un sourire lumineux, comme soulagée par la présence de son sempai, mais celui-ci lui adressa à peine un regard, occupé à ouvrir le magasin tandis que Reita s'affairait derrière le comptoir. Ruki était déjà près des vêtements dessinés par le styliste, observant avec intérêt les rayonnages, pour parfois sortir une veste ou un tee-shirt qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Une cravate argentée, faite d'un maillage plaqué argent, semblait avoir retenu son attention, accompagnée par une simple chemise noire.

Lorsque Reita sortit de derrière le comptoir, le chanteur avait déjà une pile de vêtements sur les bras, une expression à la fois concentrée et rêveuse sur le visage. Le styliste sourit et jeta un regard en biais à Ai, occupée à discuter avec Aoi un peu plus loin, jugeant qu'il pouvait se permettre de les laisser tous deux tranquilles.

« J'ai un costume pas encore terminé qui irait bien avec ça, Ruki, » fit le blond en s'approchant, le doigt pointé vers la cravate argentée que tenait le brun. Celui-ci releva soudain la tête, l'air un peu perdu, puis il acquiesça finalement, ravi de découvrir en exclusivité une nouvelle tenue. Reita resta immobile quelques instants, son regard calmement posé sur Ruki trahissant de manière à peine perceptible l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait pour ce chanteur surprenant, avec qui il partageait visiblement la passion de l'apparence.

« Les cabines sont là, » indiqua finalement le styliste, guidant Ruki vers le fond du magasin. « Je vais chercher le costume, attends moi là-bas. » Le chanteur s'exécuta, posant les vêtements qu'il avait sélectionné sur une large table basse qui jouxtait les deux cabines d'essayage disponibles dans la petite arrière boutique. La lumière y était plus tamisée, mais un renfoncement dans le mur entre les deux cabines était éclairé par des spots et possédait un large miroir, permettant sans doute de tester plusieurs éclairages.

La petite pièce, séparée du reste du magasin par une lourde tenture rouge, était décorée de manière assez spéciale. Les murs avait été recouverts d'une couche de peinture blanche, pour le moins hétérogène, qui laissait même par endroit apparaître les briques nues. Quelques pots de fleurs semblaient avoir été disposés dans le plus hasard, leur propriétaire ne s'en occupant visiblement jamais – les plantes qui y poussaient étaient désormais réduites à l'état d'arides brindilles. Le sol était une moquette vert sombre, impeccablement propre malgré l'aspect à priori plutôt délabré de la pièce, ce qui confortait Ruki dans l'idée que cette décoration rudimentaire était tout à fait intentionnelle.

Le rouge des tentures qui séparaient les cabines d'essayage du reste de la pièce évoquait la teinte, plus ocre, des briques çà et là apparentes, et la peinture blanche grumeleuse, tirant légèrement sur le gris, était de la couleur exacte de la table basse, sur laquelle un pot de fleur, semblable à tous les autres, rappelait le vert sombre du sol. La lumière tamisée donnait une atmosphère légèrement inquiétante à la pièce, rendue plus chaleureuse par l'épaisseur de la moquette et le velours des tentures. Les quelques chaises, contre les murs, mises à disposition des clients, et la grandeur des miroirs semblaient conforter cette impression plus douce, qui donnait finalement à la pièce un côté agréable, accueillant, malgré les intonations sinistres de la décoration, que Ruki se promit de réutiliser un jour dans une de ses vidéos.

Le chanteur en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte donnant sur la réserve s'ouvrit pour découvrir Reita, un costume noir et jaune entre les mains. La veste était visiblement encore en cours d'achèvement, mais le pantalon était terminé. Ils étaient tous deux taillés dans le même tissu, noir, orné de motifs jaunes qui semblaient représenter d'abstraites armoiries, ou médaillons, suivant ce qui avait traversé l'imagination du créateur. Le centre de chaque motif était décoré du dessin d'une discrète pierre rouge, sans doute destinée à représenter un joyau, sans être assez voyante pour y ressembler réellement.

« Je peux l'essayer ? » demanda Ruki, un grand sourire sur le visage. Lui qui avait au début un peu hésité à venir à la soirée du jeune styliste se félicitait désormais d'y avoir été présent, trop content de pouvoir rencontrer un artisan qui n'avait pas peur de lui proposer des créations très originales. Reita hocha la tête, visiblement amusé par la réaction de son futur client, et il lui tendit le pantalon, Ruki s'enfermant aussitôt dans la cabine la plus proche, pressé de voir le résultat.

* * *

Dans la pièce voisine, en revanche, l'humeur était bien plus maussade. Aoi avait pris la place de Reita derrière le comptoir, habitué à assurer le service en l'absence de son ami et occasionnel amant. Ai était adossée au mur non loin de là, silencieuse, détaillant scrupuleusement les traits de son aîné. Le mannequin paraissait particulièrement contrarié malgré sa bonne humeur de la veille, et l'adolescente tentait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour agacer à ce point son ami et protecteur. Il était probablement plus sage de laisser Aoi seul dans ce genre de circonstances, la jeune fille en avait bien conscience et elle tentait de se faire la plus discrète possible, afin de ne pas devenir une source d'énervement supplémentaire.

La sonnette du magasin retentit et quelqu'un poussa la porte, surprenant Ai, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir un client entrer. Le visage de celui-ci était familier, et l'adolescente fronça les sourcils, cherchant un nom dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

« Ah, Uruha, tu peux laisser ça dans l'étagère derrière le comptoir s'il te plait ? » s'écria Reita, qui avait écarté la tenture séparant le magasin des cabines, le temps de s'adresser au journaliste. Ce dernier hocha la tête et salua Ai, puis il s'approcha du comptoir, légèrement troublé en constatant qu'Aoi l'y attendait, impassible.

« Oh, euh... Salut, » fit Uruha en passant à côté du brun pour ranger le costume qu'il avait emprunté à Reita la veille, tentant maladroitement de rester de marbre face au charme que le mannequin n'avait jamais cessé d'exercer sur lui. Aoi haussa un sourcil, clairement déçu par la réaction du journaliste, le stoïcisme de celui-ci s'ajoutant au mépris dont avaient fait preuve, une bonne partie de la matinée, les employés de certaines agences de mannequinnat.

« Avez-vous vu le défilé hier ? » demanda Ai en s'approchant, sentant venir la catastrophe. Aoi frémit visiblement à la remarque de l'adolescente, mais Uruha, dos au mannequin, ne le remarqua pas et repassa de l'autre côté du comptoir, souriant à la brunette qui lui faisait désormais face.

« Oui, c'était vraiment fantastique, » répondit le journaliste sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à l'adjectif qu'il avait employé. « Surtout vous, Shiyoari-san, et... Aoi. » Les pommettes d'Uruha rougirent légèrement à son avoeu, et il jeta à peine un regard au brun qui était venu s'accouder contre le comptoir, sa mauvaise humeur semblant s'effacer soudain.

« Oh, c'est mon métier, » fit le mannequin sur un ton qui se voulait évasif. Ai dissimula un sourire derrière ses doigts fins, amusée par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle était presque tentée de rester pour inciter à nouveau le journaliste à flatter Aoi, qu'elle avait vu s'approcher d'Uruha durant la soirée de la veille. Mais la perspective de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec Ruki de manière plus détendue, la présence de Reita rendant les choses plus faciles, était également attirante, si bien que l'adolescente finit par s'excuser, disparaissant à son tour derrière la tenture rouge.

* * *

Dans une des deux cabines de l'arrière boutique, Ruki se tenait debout dos au miroir mural, Reita agenouillé devant lui. Le blond avait les sourcils froncés, concentré sur sa tâche, ses doigts longs et agiles parcourant les motifs qui ornaient le pantalon à peine terminé qui habillait encore les jambes du chanteur. Le styliste se mordit la lèvre et releva les yeux vers Ruki, jetant un regard au visage un peu troublé mais satisfait du brun. Ce dernier avait le haut des joues un peu rouge, gêné sans le savoir pourquoi par le reflet indéchiffrable qui brillait dans les yeux sombres du blond. Ce dernier soupira, envoyant un léger frisson parcourir la colonne vertébrale de Ruki, puis Reita se releva, le brun ne le quittant pas du regard.

« Ca devrait être bon, » dit-il en posant une main dans le dos du chanteur pour le tourner face au miroir. Ruki n'accorda pas la moindre attention à son reflet, trop occupé à fixer le bras de Reita dans la glace, tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de celui-ci glisser jusqu'au creux de son dos pour ensuite l'abandonner, d'un mouvement nonchalant.

« Ca va ? » demanda finalement le blond, lançant un regard perplexe à Ruki. Ce dernier hocha la tête, un peu précipitamment, pour ensuite se concentrer sur la manière dont le pantalon fraichement retouché tombait sur ses hanches, mettant sa silhouette plus en valeur après les dernières modifications apportées par le styliste. Le brun émit un murmure d'assentiment et les mains de Reita se posèrent à nouveau sur ses hanches, le faisant bien involontairement tressaillir, le blond ajustant d'un geste le vêtement de manière à ce qu'il tombe le plus parfaitement possible.

« Il faudra le porter avec une ceinture, » remarqua le styliste en reculant d'un pas pour observer, dans le miroir, le reflet de son oeuvre. Ruki acquiesça à nouveau, troublé par la chaleur qu'il sentait envahir peu à peu son corps. Il n'était pas bien certain de comprendre pourquoi le contact des mains de Reita, si éphémère et professionnel fut-il, pouvait faire naître en lui des sensations si brutales et inexplicables, mais il était persuadé d'une chose : le blond ne pouvait avoir conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur les hormones de son jeune client.

Le styliste, bien au contraire, avait presque instantanément remarqué le trouble du jeune chanteur. Il n'y avait d'abord pas prêté attention, persuadé que son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais la manière dont Ruki frémissait au moindre contact était difficile à ignorer pour quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace que le blond. Il avait finalement décidé d'en tirer un peu avantage, attendri par la surprise que le visage du plus jeune laissait parfois transparaître.

La tension du chanteur était palpable, lorsqu'Ai se faufila timidement dans l'arrière-boutique, apercevant les deux hommes dans la cabine de droite. Reita fit immédiatement signe à l'adolescente de s'approcher, s'écartant pour lui laisser la place près de Ruki, afin qu'elle admire la tenue que portait le brun. La jeune fille s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cabine, n'osant pas pénétrer à l'intérieur, et observa, timide, la toute dernière création de Reita portée par une personne qui faisait bien vite battre son coeur.

Ruki avait complété, sur les conseils de Reita, le pantalon noir et jaune par une chemise noire unie, plus échancrée sur son torse que ce qu'il portait d'ordinaire. Le chanteur avait insisté pour garder la cravate argentée sur laquelle il semblait avoir eu un véritable coup de coeur, et cette dernière pendait sur son torse, ajoutant une touche décontractée au costume. Il ne manquait plus que la veste, mais Ai avait eu des aperçus de cette dernière sur les croquis de Reita, et elle était convaincue que ce costume assez curieux serait finalement superbe.

« Je vais te le terminer, » indiqua le styliste, à qui l'intérêt de Ruki et Ai pour le costume n'avait pas échappé. « Impossible de passer inaperçu avec ça, ce serait dommage de le laisser à un autre chanteur ! » Le sourire de Ruki s'élargit, découvrant ses dents blanches, et il détailla une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir de la cabine, s'imaginant déjà les grandes lignes de la vidéo promotionnelle qu'il tournerait dans une telle tenue. Il avait déjà une petite idée du thème qu'il aborderait dans sa prochaine chanson, et finalement, l'inspiration pour la mise en scène que lui avait donnée la décoration de l'arrière-boutique correspondait tout à fait à ces quelques esquisses mentales.

« Il est fait pour moi, » murmura Ruki, le coeur à la fois réjouit et un peu angoissé, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait sur le point de composer une nouvelle chanson qui se devait d'être particulièrement belle ou importante. Après des années à vivre de son art, le jeune homme avait appris à reconnaître les moments durant lesquels il était le plus inspiré et cet instant ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Le prix du costume, qu'il n'avait même pas pris le soin de vérifier, n'importait finalement que peu ; ce qui comptait le plus était cette sensation de fébrilité, et l'accomplissement que Ruki ressentirait immanquablement lorsqu'il aurait terminé de travailler sur cette nouvelle chanson, qu'il pressentait être une pièce maîtresse du prochain album.

Reita, satisfait, hocha la tête et retourna dans la réserve pour y ranger la veste, tandis que Ruki se changeait dans les cabines. Les essayages avaient été plutôt rapides, et le styliste avait maintenant une idée précise du style et de la silhouette particulière du chanteur pour terminer au mieux le costume, ce qui lui simplifierait la tâche. Il ne restait plus que quelques essayages à faire pour Ai et la journée serait quasiment terminée, laissant enfin à Reita le temps de se pencher sur la création ou l'achèvement de nouveaux vêtements.

D'excellente humeur, le styliste poussa la porte menant au magasin, pour aller chercher les tenues que devait essayer Ai. Aoi n'était plus derrière le comptoir lorsque Reita pénétra dans la boutique, le mannequin ayant visiblement décidé de mettre à profit les quelques minutes qu'il avait passé seul à seul avec Uruha, qui était désormais plaqué contre un mur sous les lèvres audacieuses du brun.

« Aoi, » appela Reita, signalant sa présence avec mauvaise humeur. Le mannequin sursauta presque, mais il se tourna plutôt calmement vers la porte, adressant au styliste un sourire joueur. Le blond soupira et haussa les épaules, sous le regard perplexe d'Uruha qui visiblement ne comprenait pas grand chose à l'échange qui se déroulait entre les deux hommes. Puis Reita s'approcha des rayonnages et saisit sèchement les tenues réservées à Ai, avant de repartir d'un pas vif vers les cabines.

« Retourne derrière le comptoir, » grogna le blond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de colère à l'idée qu'Aoi séduise son ami d'enfance. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la jalousie – Reita n'était absolument pas intéressé par Uruha et il n'avait jamais vraiment formé de couple avec le mannequin brun – mais il avait du mal à admettre qu'Aoi tente de trouver son bonheur ailleurs, au risque de faire souffrir le journaliste. Le blond considérait, à tort ou à raison, qu'il était une des seules personnes à Tokyô à pouvoir se risquer à entretenir une relation avec le brun, tant celui-ci pouvait être cruel en amour. Cette relation qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue, malgré les sentiments que Reita avait à une époque entretenus pour le brun, s'était vue remplacée par du sexe, à l'occasion, et une amitié distante mais solide, du moins tant qu'Aoi n'avait aucun autre prétendant.

Le styliste resta quelques secondes à l'entrée des cabines, immobile. Ruki discutait un peu plus loin, avec la belle Ai, si jeune et ô combien timide en la présence de son idole. Le souvenir corrosif du baiser qu'Uruha et Aoi avaient échangé était encore douloureusement présent dans la mémoire de Reita, mettant ses nerfs à vif, et il poussa un long soupir silencieux, tentant de calmer à la fois sa colère et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son ami d'enfance.

Les sentiments que ressentait le blond étaient un peu trop compliqués pour qu'il prenne le temps de les comprendre, mais il savait une chose, l'idée de voir Ruki avec Ai le frustrait presque autant, pour des raisons différentes, que la perspective de voir la relation entre Aoi et Uruha se prolonger. Il avait la sensation d'être coincé entre bombes sur le point d'exploser, la différence d'âge de plus de dix ans entre Ai et Ruki donnant à ce qui arriverait peut-être entre eux un caractère criminel, même avec les meilleurs intentions du monde. Reita se sentait presque obligé de protéger son plus jeune mannequin, et une tendresse particulière l'incitait à faire de même à l'égard du chanteur, rendant d'autant plus désagréable la perspective de se retrouver seul entre deux couples.

Les lèvres de Ruki, à quelques mètres de là, se courbèrent en un joli sourire, le rire cristallin d'Ai retentissant dans l'arrière-boutique. Le styliste fronça les sourcils et s'approcha des deux bruns, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Il avait déjà perdu Aoi dans les bras d'un ami proche, il était hors de question qu'il laisse sa petite protégée lui ravir _son_ chanteur. Reita estimait de toutes manières que leur relation était vouée à l'échec, et il glissa sa main en bas du dos d'Ai, la guidant doucement vers l'autre cabine de la pièce, décidé à faire en sorte de ne plus lui laisser le temps d'être seule avec Ruki.

La jeune fille se laissa faire, docile et confiante, puis le rideau rouge se referma derrière elle et Reita soupira à nouveau, longuement, déjà lassé des difficultés qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Puis il se figea, et son regard se perdit dans le vide un instant seulement, tandis qu'il réalisait seulement ce qu'il avait pensé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Il avait perdu Aoi_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Gruesome Fairytale

**Chapitres :** 05/?

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon, AU, angst.

**Note : **Incroyable, j'avais tout bonnement oublié de poster la suite ici ! Par contre, **JE NE POSTERAIS PLUS AUCUNE FAN FICTION ICI**. Je termine les anciennes, et je m'en vais sur mon livejournal, dont l'adresse est dans mon profil. Tous ceux qui veulent peuvent bien sûr continuer à me lire là-bas ! Je préfère qu'on suive mes histoires sur Livejournal (et j'essaye de le rendre accessible à ceux qui ne connaissent pas LJ) parce que sur LJ je peux répondre aux commentaires. Ici, non, ça se fait par pm et tout, c'est casse-pieds. Voilà, donc si vous voulez me laisser un petit commentaire sur Livejournal plutôt qu'ici, j'adorerais !

* * *

L'après-midi de la veille s'était achevée dans une tension électrique. Aoi, visiblement d'humeur joueuse et un peu cruelle, n'avait plus lâché Uruha après que Reita les ait surpris l'un contre l'autre, à tel point que le journaliste avait presque ressenti du soulagement le soir venu, lorsqu'il avait quitté la boutique. Il ne parvenait décidément pas à comprendre le caractère soupe au lait du beau mannequin, ni les raisons pour lesquelles il passait de la plus mauvaise humeur à un dynamisme enjoué le rendant plus aisé à côtoyer. Cette part de mystère ajoutait à la sensualité d'Aoi, lui conférant des airs de beauté inapprochable, qui se mariaient à merveille avec les accents parfois fiers et méprisants de son caractère, rendant Uruha plus charmé à chaque minute qu'il passait en compagnie du brun.

Le journaliste n'était pas tout à fait satisfait, pourtant, et l'énervement de Reita lorsqu'il les avait découverts, difficile à ignorer, teintait le bonheur d'Uruha d'une pointe de culpabilité. Le styliste n'avait jamais clairement montré qu'il entretenait une relation avec Aoi, et le brun avait affirmé que ce n'était pas le cas, même si les apparences, lorsque le journaliste était venu essayer au magasin le costume qu'il avait emprunté, tendaient plutôt à montrer le contraire. Uruha ne connaissait finalement rien de ce qui liait Aoi et Reita, malgré la violence de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le brun, et la perspective de blesser peut-être profondément un ami d'enfance le dégoûtait.

Le journaliste, assis sur son lit, soupira et saisit son téléphone portable pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, fixant l'écran, hésitant à nouveau à appeler Reita, au risque de le déranger voire d'aggraver la situation. Aoi lui avait fixé rendez-vous dans l'après-midi, près d'un bâtiment dans lequel il devait se prêter à une séance de photographies, et Uruha savait qu'il ne passerait probablement pas un très bon moment s'il ne mettait pas auparavant les choses au clair avec le styliste blond.

Il soupira à nouveau, puis ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, lassé par ses propres doutes. Uruha composa rapidement, sur le clavier, un numéro qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps par coeur, puis il approcha le téléphone de son oreille et sentit son coeur battre plus vite, anticipant la réaction de son ami.

« Uruha ? Je suis avec Matsuda-san là, je peux pas trop parler, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda la voix grave du styliste en décrochant. Uruha déglutit et entortilla nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, au moins rassuré par l'absence d'animosité dans la voix du blond, malgré le manque d'amabilité de sa réponse.

« Euh... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, » cafouilla le journaliste. Un soupir répondit à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis Uruha entendit un bruit de pas, comme si Reita s'éloignait pour pouvoir parler de manière plus intime.

« Ecoute, Aoi et moi c'est compliqué, et j'ai mal réagi, c'est tout, » affirma fermement le styliste, laissant un silence avant de reprendre. « Mais t'en fais pas. Tu me l'as pas piqué ni rien, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. » Uruha répondit par un murmure d'assentiment, seulement à moitié satisfait, et Reita se racla la gorge, visiblement pressé de pouvoir retourner au travail.

« Je vais devoir y aller, » ajouta le blond d'une voix plus hâtive, sentant que sa réponse ne suffisait pas pour apaiser les doutes du journaliste. « Mais si Aoi te plait, vas-y, ça me ferait plaisir qu'il trouve quelqu'un, au contraire. » Uruha acquiesça doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, soulagé. Le silence revint quelques instants, puis le journaliste entendit une voix appeler son ami et celui-ci soupira à nouveau, répondant à ses collaborateurs par une exclamation qu'Uruha ne parvint pas à comprendre.

« Je te laisse, Uru, » dit enfin Reita, sa voix devenant soudain plus sérieuse, le journaliste y distinguant même quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude. « Juste... pour Aoi... tu... oh, non, rien. Enfin... fais attention à toi, ok ? » Uruha répondit par un murmure absent, son regard se perdant par la fenêtre de l'appartement. Ce genre de conseils ne l'atteignait pas vraiment, lui qui n'avait jamais connu de relation réellement sérieuse ni de douloureux chagrin d'amour, se contentant de quelques amourettes certes parfois longues, mais toujours superficielles.

Le journaliste se leva, le coeur léger, le sourire aux lèvres. La carte de visite, sobre et élégante, sur laquelle était inscrit le numéro d'Aoi, posée sur la table de nuit, lui rappelait leur brusque baiser de la veille, et tout ce que leur relation serait peut-être. Uruha ébouriffa ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas tranquille, pressé de revoir le brun, de sentir peut-être à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres.

A quelques rues de là, Ruki, enfermé dans son appartement pour la journée, était lui plutôt satisfait de la manière dont s'était déroulée l'après-midi de la veille. Il était parvenu à trouver un costume et de l'inspiration pour la vidéo promotionnelle de Guren, qui se devait d'être magistrale, à l'image de la chanson que le chanteur avait l'après-midi pour terminer. Reita lui avait promis de livrer le costume, déjà quasiment achevé, avant le surlendemain, et le brun espérait pouvoir commencer à tourner avant de débuter la série de concert qui se profilait pour la fin de l'automne.

La vie du chanteur avait pris un rythme effréné depuis son ascension dans le top-10 des meilleures ventes de disques, si bien qu'il avait peu ou pas de temps libre, mais la perspective de se lier d'amitié avec d'autres professionnels proches de sa sphère de compétence, tels que Reita ou Aoi, l'enchantait. Chaque mois, chaque semaine qui passait, l'éloignait inexorablement de sa vie monotone de japonais lambda pour le propulser dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait que très mal – un monde terriblement excitant.

Une sonnerie interrompit les pensées de Ruki, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau courrier électronique sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Le jeune homme se pencha vers la table basse sur laquelle la machine était posée, et ouvrit d'un clic la missive virtuelle.

« Hello,

Ton costume est prêt. Viens l'essayer demain à la boutique ?

Reita »

Le chanteur sentit un sourire étirer rêveusement ses lèvres et il se reprit aussitôt, se raclant la gorge. Il était surpris de ses propres réactions, qu'il mettait sur le compte de l'admiration bien normale qu'il ressentait pour le styliste, si jeune et pourtant déjà si talentueux, si sûr de lui. Reita possédait un charisme naturel auquel, à en croire Ruki, peu de personnes devaient pouvoir résister. Et le trouble du brun, la veille, n'était probablement dû qu'à ça, à cette nervosité, et aussi sans doute à l'excitation d'essayer un nouveau costume. Le chanteur aurait voulu pouvoir s'en persuader, pouvoir ignorer ce picotement qu'il ressentait au creux du ventre à l'idée de revoir le styliste, mais le souvenir de la veille lui mettait encore le rouge au joues, répandant une chaleur inhabituelle dans son corps. Il passerait à la boutique, assurément, dans le courant de la journée du lendemain, trop pressé de posséder enfin la petite merveille qu'était son nouveau costume ; même si pour cela il devrait à nouveau affronter le contact doux et si troublant des mains de Reita, qu'il se surprenait déjà à imaginer courir sur ses hanches tandis que l'artisan admirerait son oeuvre.

« Uruha ! » s'exclama une voix douce, qui peinait à couvrir le bruit de la foule, déjà dense en ce début d'après-midi. Le journaliste se retourna et sourit bien malgré lui en découvrant la silhouette d'Aoi tout près de lui, qui le fixait de ses yeux rieurs. Uruha s'approcha, un peu mal à l'aise, mais il avait à peine eu le temps d'hésiter que le brun prenait déjà les initiatives, plaquant un baiser doux et éphémère au coin des lèvres du journaliste.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Uruha, tandis que le bras du brun s'enroulait autour du sien, attirant les regards de quelques passants. Aoi se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique, sa tête s'inclinant sur l'épaule de son compagnon, sentant la main de celui-ci se glisser au creux de son dos.

Habitué à montrer son affection en public, le mannequin brun n'en était pas au premier jeune homme avec lequel il s'affichait à Shibuya, relançant volontiers de folles rumeurs au sujet de sa vie sentimentale. Les journaux à scandale, dont peut-être le _Forbidden Colours_, afficheraient peut-être, sur un coin de la première page, un cliché volé de cette douce après-midi et Aoi, le mannequin que certains se plaisaient à qualifier de vieillissant, ferait à nouveau parler de lui. Le sourire du brun s'élargit doucement sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'Uruha l'entrainait vers la terrasse d'un petit café tranquille. Le corporatisme parfois infect qui régnait dans le milieu du journaliste, à Tokyô, aurait au moins l'avantage d'éviter à Aoi les médisances insupportables des tabloïds, du moins tant qu'il fréquenterait un de leurs journalistes. Ce genre de journaux ne se priveraient pas de parler de lui, bien sûr, mais ils se montreraient certainement moins durs par égard pour Uruha, si bien que le mannequin se félicitait déjà d'avoir séduit le journaliste, dont la présence laissait présager une après-midi des plus agréables.

Ayu Kimiko, la charmante présentatrice qui s'était liée d'amitié avec Uruha quelques jours plus tôt, ignorait tout du tournant qu'avait pris la vie sentimentale du journaliste. Le soir tombait peu à peu et elle était adossée à la table du plateau de télévision, pensive, observant les techniciens qui s'affairaient devant elle afin de préparer l'émission de la soirée. Elle chérissait son travail, qu'elle avait obtenu grâce à la bienveillance de son père, directeur de la chaîne, mais la lassitude qu'elle ressentait sur les plateaux était de plus en plus fréquente et insistante, bien qu'elle n'en distinguât pas la cause. Ayu était la plupart du temps enjouée et très agréable avec ses collaborateurs, et ces derniers se montraient toujours d'une grande politesse à son égard, mais elle n'avait pas réellement d'amis dans la forteresse de _JOne_, trop naïve pour soupçonner que la place de son père puisse en réalité intimider ses collègues de travail.

« Bonsoir Ayu-chan, » salua poliment Kai, tirant la jeune femme de ses rêveries. Celle-ci adressa au présentateur un large sourire, et l'intéressé s'assit sur un des tabourets autour de la table, disposant quelques feuilles devant lui.

« Les invités sont arrivés ? » poursuivit Kai. Ayu cligna des yeux, interdite, puis elle esquissa un sourire gêné, se maudissant soudain d'avoir à ce point oublié son travail.

« Je... ne suis pas allée voir, » répondit timidement la jeune femme. Kai soupira et se redressa vers sa collègue, la fixant un long moment, puis il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et se leva, quittant la pièce sans un mot, laissant Ayu seule face à ses doutes.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le plateau était fin prêt et Kai était de nouveau souriant, assis à une place à l'extrémité droite de la table en forme de demi-cercle. Un des invités était déjà présent, vêtu suivant la mode excentrique qu'adoptaient certains garçons de Harajuku. Ai Shiyoari était sagement assise près de lui, visiblement presque effrayée par son voisin, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards forts suggestifs. Il ne manquait plus que la vedette de la soirée, qui devait faire la promotion de sa prochaine tournée, et le direct pourrait enfin commencer.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant passer une assistante aux traits sévères, suivie de Ruki qui semblait ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait deux fois sur le même plateau télévisé à aussi peu de temps d'intervalle.

« On peut commencer ? » demanda sèchement l'assistante. Kai lui adressa un bref signe de tête, le visage impassible, puis il fit un large sourire au chanteur et l'invita à s'assoir, après l'avoir poliment remercié pour sa présence.

« Bonsoir Ruki-san ! » s'exclama Ayu sur un ton enjoué, aussitôt fusillée du regard par Ai, assise immédiatement à la gauche de la présentatrice. Le chanteur salua les deux jeunes femmes et s'assit à droite de Kai, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, réfléchissant encore quelques minutes à sa nouvelle chanson, avant que ne commence le direct.

« Antenne dans une minute ! » avertit un technicien. Kai se redressa sur son tabouret, Ayu ajusta quelques boucles de sa coiffure, et le technicien reprit, décomptant les secondes restantes. Puis le visage de Kai s'éclaira d'un large sourire et le bref générique de l'émission retentit sur le plateau, la caméra passant du visage des deux présentateurs à ceux des invités.

« Bonsoir ! » s'exclama Kai avec entrain, nonchalamment accoudé sur la table, le regard fixé sur la caméra en face de lui. « Merci d'être avec nous pour ce cinquantième anniversaire de l'émission ! Ce soir, Ayu-chan et moi-même accueillons Ruki-san ! » Le public applaudit bruyamment et le caméraman dirigea son engin vers le visage du chanteur. Celui-ci sourit, découvrant légèrement ses dents blanches, évitant de lever directement les yeux vers la caméra.

« Shiyoari-san, mannequin que chacun d'entre vous connait probablement, sera également avec nous ce soir ! » annonça ensuite Kai, désignant d'un geste la jeune fille, qui adressa un sourire timide au public. « Enfin, nous accueillerons le photographe « LAWLESS », qui s'est fait un nom à Tokyô en un temps record ! » La caméra pivota vers le jeune homme assis en bout de table et celui-ci esquissa un sourire en coin, bien plus à l'aise que ne l'avait été Ruki, adressant mollement un signe de la main à la caméra. Puis il se tourna vers Ai et lui sourit à nouveau, approchant un peu son tabouret de celui de sa jeune voisine. Cette dernière soupira, jetant un regard désespéré au chanteur à l'autre bout de la table, mais Ruki répondait déjà aux questions de Kai, concentré sur l'interview qu'il avait à mener en direct. Ai posa sagement ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant d'attendre le plus patiemment possible la fin de l'interview du chanteur, n'osant dire quelque chose. L'émission, à peine débutée alors que la nuit tombait doucement sur Tokyô, s'annonçait bien longue...

A l'autre bout de Shinjuku, Uruha découvrait pour la première fois, émerveillé, l'appartement d'Aoi. L'intérieur du mannequin était à l'image de sa personnalité : sombre et froide en apparence, la décoration, luxueuse mais discrète, devenait plus chaleureuse dans certaines pièces. La chambre du brun était décorée dans les tons noir et blanc, couleurs préférées d'Aoi, donnant à la pièce une ambiance feutrée qui suffisait déjà à donner au journaliste des idées relativement déplacées. La manière dont le brun était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, légèrement déhanché, une jambe croisée devant l'autre, n'enlevait rien à l'anticipation du journaliste, qui ne se lassait pas d'admirer le corps de l'homme avec qui il avait passé l'après-midi.

« Uruha ? Tu m'écoutes ? » s'enquit le mannequin après un silence, un sourire malicieux ornant le coin de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le journaliste semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la bouche très légèrement ouverte, une teinte rosée à peine discernable rehaussant la couleur naturelle de ses pommettes. Uruha cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris, et Aoi se promit de penser à réutiliser les poses innocemment aguicheuses qu'il avait eu durant toute l'après-midi, ravi de l'efficacité qu'elles semblaient avoir sur son jeune amant.

« Euh, je... » bégaya Uruha, cherchant ses mots. Les lèvres d'Aoi se plissèrent en une moue amusée et il s'approcha, se décidant enfin à mettre un terme à son petit jeu de séducteur. Le mannequin s'accroupit aux pieds d'Uruha, assis sur le lit, et posa ses mains sur la couverture près de celui-ci, attendant une réaction de la part du journaliste.

« Tu as raison, je ne t'ai pas invité ici pour rien, » avoua le brun d'une voix volontairement plus basse, sensuelle, ses doigts glissant sur le tissu des couvertures avec un léger bruit de frottement. Uruha resta silencieux, pétrifié par l'attitude d'Aoi, radicalement différente de la fausse candeur avec laquelle il s'était comporté quelques heures plus tôt, et le mannequin se redressa, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur le journaliste.

Les doigts du brun virent se poser sur les hanches d'Uruha, tandis qu'Aoi s'asseyait lentement sur les genoux de son amant, ses yeux d'un noir profond fixant sans ciller ceux, plus clairs, du journaliste. Ce dernier frémit en sentant des mains caresser sa taille, son ventre, remonter sur son torse et le long de son cou, tandis que les lèvres d'Aoi se posaient au coin des siennes, le long de sa mâchoire, faisant frissonner la peau sensible d'Uruha.

Le mannequin se pencha un peu, obligeant son amant à s'allonger sur les couvertures, puis il se cambra, étirant son corps de la manière la plus sensuelle qu'Uruha aurait pu imaginer, avant de retirer un à un les vêtements qui couvraient son torse. Le brun plongea les main dans ses longs cheveux ébènes, les décoiffant un peu pour les laisser retomber en mèches désordonnées sur ses épaules. Sa langue parcourut doucement sa lèvre supérieure, manquant d'arracher un gémissement de désir au journaliste, puis Aoi se pencha enfin au dessus de son amant, prenant appui sur les couvertures pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser enflammé.

Uruha gémit, longuement, lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du brun se presser contre la sienne, prenant immédiatement le contrôle du baiser. Le piercing qu'Aoi portait offrait un contraste surprenant, mais tout sauf désagréable, avec la chaleur de ses lèvres, et sa langue venait parfois caresser celle du journaliste, qui ne se lassait pas des petites provocations du brun. Finalement, le mannequin devint plus docile et laissa Uruha prendre le contrôle du baiser, au grand étonnement de celui-ci. La langue du journaliste se glissa timidement contre sa jumelle, la caressant doucement, avec une hésitation presque candide qui fit gémir Aoi bien malgré lui, tandis que les bras d'Uruha enserraient la taille du brun.

« Uruha... » murmura le mannequin d'une voix rauque, éloignant à regret ses lèvres de celles du journaliste pour embrasser son cou, le coeur d'Aoi battant à tout rompre. Il n'en était pas à sa première relation charnelle, mais celle-ci ne commençait certainement pas comme toutes les autres, et ce goût d'inconnu avait à la fois quelque chose d'effrayant et de tentant, semant le doute dans l'esprit d'ordinaire pourtant très rationnel du brun.

« Je suis à toi... » souffla Aoi, ses doigts déboutonnant lentement la chemise du journaliste, découvrant peu à peu le torse de celui-ci, qui se soulevait à un rythme rendu plus rapide par l'excitation. Uruha répondit par un gémissement, la voix légèrement rauque, et ses mains s'affairèrent à défaire la boucle de la ceinture du brun, le pantalon de celui-ci rejoignant rapidement la chemise du journaliste sur le sol de la chambre.

« Uru... » murmura à nouveau Aoi, à cheval sur les hanches de son amant, le visage rougi. Uruha leva les yeux vers le brun, caressant doucement ses hanches, sa taille, admirant les courbes presque féminines du corps nu devant lui. Le mannequin baissa la tête, ses paupières se fermant un instant, comme s'il était sur le point d'avouer quelque chose de douloureux, puis il recula un peu sur les cuisses du journaliste et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de celui-ci, avec des gestes lents.

« Je ne domine pas, » avoua le brun, dans un souffle, si doucement d'Uruha crut presque avoir rêvé les paroles de son amant. Mais le mannequin se pencha à nouveau sur lui, son beau regard, craintif, suffisant à prouver le contraire, et le journaliste prit un peu brusquement les hanches d'Aoi entre ses mains, couchant son bel amant sur le lit qui abriterait leurs premières passions.

Uruha sourit, et laissa son propre pantalon rejoindre le tas de vêtements oubliés sur le sol, puis il écarta les cuisses du mannequin et s'avança entre elles, à quatre pattes, sous le regard impatient d'Aoi. Le journaliste embrassa son amant, forçant presque cette fois le passage des lèvres de ce dernier, arrachant au brun un gémissement de surprise et de désir. Le mannequin laissa ses mains parcourir le torse d'Uruha, doucement, apprivoisant les courbes que formaient les muscles de son amant, docile sous le baiser de celui-ci, qui devenait plus passionné à mesure que les caresses du journaliste se faisaient plus pressantes, trahissant son désir.

Aoi sourit dans le baiser, flatté sans trop comprendre pourquoi par l'effet qu'il avait sur son amant, ce simple journaliste qui l'avait pourtant entrainé dans une relation si peu ordinaire, si simple et douce en comparaison de tout ce que le brun avait pu connaître. Puis le genou d'Uruha se glissa entre les cuisses du mannequin, les écartant davantage pour se presser contre le sexe durci d'Aoi, et ce dernier poussa un cri plaintif, oubliant soudain jusqu'aux raisons pour lesquelles il avait voulu séduire le journaliste.

« Uruha... Ah... Touche-moi... » gémit le brun, la respiration haletante, troublé par ses propres réactions. Ses précédents amants avaient certes été, pour certains, plus beau que celui sous les caresses duquel il gémissait désormais, mais aucun n'avait jamais pu lui donner tant de plaisir, au point d'embrumer son esprit, de lui faire perdre ses doutes, de lui faire oublier toute convenance.

« Demande-le moi... » murmura Uruha en réponse, regrettant presque aussitôt ses paroles. Il désirait, plus que le corps du brun, la marque de son affection, et voulait sentir qu'au delà des attitudes à la fois distantes et aguicheuses d'Aoi, ce dernier avait véritablement besoin de lui. Mais le mannequin ne parut pas se formaliser de la manière dont son amant prenait peu à peu l'ascendant, et il émit un faible gémissement, son corps s'arquant pour caresser celui d'Uruha, le journaliste fermant les yeux sous le contact, les lèvres entrouvertes.

« 'Ruha... Je t'en prie... » murmura Aoi, rendant sa voix volontairement plus douce, plus sensuelle, les seules intonations de celle-ci suffisant à faire gémir Uruha de manière indécente. Le brun souleva son bassin, son sexe se pressant contre celui du journaliste, gonflé par le désir, et le plus jeune baissa la tête, laissant échapper un gémissement rauque.

« Je ferais ce que tu voudras... » souffla le mannequin, ses hanches bougeant avec une lenteur insupportable contre celles d'Uruha, envoyant au creux des reins de celui-ci des décharges de plaisir. « Je ferais ce que tu voudras si tu me caresses... » La voix d'Aoi s'effondra dans un long gémissement, alors que son bassin se pressait avec plus d'insistance contre celui du journaliste, le désir d'intensifier encore ce doux frottement entre leurs corps faisant trembler les deux hommes.

« Je veux... » gémit Uruha, le mouvement de ses hanches répondant de plus en plus rapidement aux coups de bassin d'Aoi, les emportant tous deux vers la douce torture du plaisir. « Je veux que... tu aies le plus bel orgasme... de ta vie... » Le mannequin ferma les yeux, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour laisser échapper un gémissement silencieux, le corps cambré contre les couvertures. La sueur perlait sur sa peau, et la moindre des caresses d'Uruha était comme une violente décharge, se répercutant dans tout son corps, ses derniers doutes disparaissant dans un tourbillon de mille et une sensations à la fois nouvelles et délicieuses. Le corps d'Uruha, contre le sien, était à la fois brûlant et doux, envoûtant et violent dans les coups de hanches qu'il offrait au brun, leurs sexes frottant l'un contre l'autre, les menant vers leur toute première extase.

Le journaliste ferma les yeux à son tour, incapable de résister aux sensations qui électrisaient chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Le visage pâle et délicat d'Aoi, déformé par le plaisir pur, était le plus beau des spectacles, et les envies qui s'y lisaient ne faisait qu'ajouter aux sentiments d'Uruha, le rendant malade de désir. Le journaliste descendit une main tremblante le long du ventre du brun, s'attardant un instant au creux du nombril de celui-ci, puis ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la virilité d'Aoi, lui offrant des caresses brutales, les cris de plaisir du mannequin se répercutant sur les murs noirs et blancs de la chambre et aux creux des reins d'Uruha, faisant encore davantage monter le plaisir.

« Aoi... » gémit le journaliste, ses mouvements devenant de plus en plus désordonnés, le corps submergé par une vague de plaisir. « Aoi... Oh, Aoi... » Le mannequin répondit par un gémissement, griffant le dos d'Uruha, ses ongles se plantant dans la peau sensible, et le journaliste poussa un dernier cri, étranglé, atteignant l'orgasme au même moment que son amant brun, le visage enfouit dans le cou de celui-ci.

Aoi resta un long moment immobile, les paupières closes, ses doigts lâchement fermés sur les draps qu'il avait empoigné dans la violence de l'extase, quelques minutes plus tôt. Uruha s'était allongé près de lui, la tête appuyée sur le bras du brun, et le silence était revenu dans la pièce, seulement troublé par leurs deux souffles qui s'apaisaient peu à peu. Le mannequin sentit finalement son amant bouger, et quelques secondes plus tard, des lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe, glissant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.

« Tu es magnifique, Aoi, » murmura rêveusement le journaliste, caressant tendrement le bras de son amant. Aoi ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux un peu plus fort, se sentant soudain un peu gêné d'être allongé là, nu sur son lit, auprès d'un amant si tendre. Le mannequin pinça les lèvres et la bouche d'Uruha l'abandonna lentement, le journaliste se rallongeant sur le lit.

« Repose-toi... » murmura Uruha, et il dégagea précautionneusement les couvertures de sous le corps du brun, l'en recouvrant avec douceur. Aoi resta impassible, un peu mal à l'aise, tant l'affection dont faisait preuve le journaliste le dérangeait. Le mannequin détestait ce genre de moments, et s'il n'aimait rien tant que flirter avec d'inconnus jeunes hommes, l'idée d'avoir une véritable relation avec quelqu'un le repoussait inexplicablement.

Uruha éteignit finalement la lumière, plongeant la chambre dans le noir, et Aoi se tourna dos à son amant, espérant que le journaliste n'aurait pas l'audace de le prendre dans ses bras pour la nuit. L'affection l'avait, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, toujours fait fuir, tout comme l'idée d'une relation vraiment amoureuse, et le brun savait déjà qu'il se montrerait glacial le lendemain, incapable de surmonter ses besoins irrépressibles d'indépendance.

Ruki sortit le premier de la salle lorsque s'acheva l'émission diffusée ce soir-là dans tout le Japon, sur la populaire chaîne JOne. Les interviews s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées, et la discussion s'était rapidement animée, malgré les quelques commentaires déplacés du dénommé Lawless. Le chanteur avait déjà quelques fois entendu parler de ce photographe prodige, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir, et cette première rencontre ne lui donnait certainement pas l'envie de travailler avec un jeune homme aussi décontracté et séducteur – le tombeur de ces dames, comme Lawless se plaisait à se surnommer lui-même. Son attitude envers Ai avait été à la limite de l'incorrect durant l'émission, mais l'adolescente ne paraissait pas réellement s'en formaliser, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle marchait aux côtés du chanteur dans les couloirs de la chaîne.

« Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener chez toi ? » s'inquiéta soudain Ruki, soucieux de ne pas laisser la jeune fille rentrer seule à une heure aussi tardive. Cette dernière pouffa de rire et hocha la tête, distançant le chanteur de quelques pas pour s'arrêter face à lui, dans le hall désormais désert du bâtiment.

« J'ai malgré tout une famille, » fit remarquer Ai d'une voix malicieuse, d'excellente humeur pour une raison qu'elle-même ne parvenait pas à discerner. L'adolescente joignit ses mains derrière son dos et elle baissa brièvement la tête, paraissant soudain gênée. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, et elle était à nouveau seule avec l'homme qui occupait ses pensées d'une manière plus que perturbante depuis quelques jours. L'instant était tout simplement rêvé, et la jeune fille s'approcha, rassemblant tout son courage malgré la boule que formait l'angoisse au creux de son estomac.

« Ruki-san... Hum... » commença timidement Ai, peinant à croire qu'elle s'apprêtait réellement à avouer au chanteur les sentiments naissants qu'elle portait en elle, et qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants à mesure qu'elle côtoyait le jeune homme. « Je voulais... vous dire merci... Je veux dire... » L'adolescente baissa la tête, honteuse d'éprouver tant de difficultés à mettre des mots sur les émotions qui étreignaient son coeur. Ruki ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, et la jeune fille en face de lui sentit ses yeux lui piquer, des larmes menaçant de couleur tant elle s'en voulait d'avoir gâché l'atmosphère douce et légère qui régnait entre eux quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je... Je suis amoureuse, » avoua finalement Ai d'une voix nouée, ses yeux humides fixant ceux du chanteur où se lisait la surprise. Ruki resta interdit quelques secondes, ne sachant comment réagir, et l'adolescente devant lui se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de pleurer de toutes ses forces. Le silence du chanteur la blessait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et elle sentit bientôt les larmes couler une à une le long de ses joues pâles, malgré sa volonté.

« Shh... » murmura le chanteur, ses doigts se levant comme de leur propre chef pour caresser doucement l'épaule de l'adolescente. Elle était incroyablement touchante, petite et maigre, face à lui comme une enfant perdue, une jeune fille égarée qui remettait son coeur pour la première fois, aveuglément, entre les mains bien maladroites d'un homme.

« Je suis amoureuse, » répéta Ai, avec plus de certitude cette fois. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler et elle fixait le chanteur, attendant une réaction, une réponse, qui mettrait fin à ses doutes. Ruki sourit tendrement, quelque chose se brisant irrémédiablement en lui à l'idée, insupportable, qu'il était incapable d'offrir à une adolescente si belle, si tragique, ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Les doigts du chanteur remontèrent sur la joue d'Ai, puis il se pencha vers elle, oubliant soudain les dix ans qui les séparaient, oubliant Reita et la douceur de ses mains, oubliant jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et les lèvres de Ruki se posèrent avec toute la douceur possible contre celles, fragiles et tremblantes, d'Ai, scellant leur tout premier baiser – une bien romantique erreur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Gruesome Fairytale

**Chapitres :** 06/?

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon, AU, angst.

**Note : **Incroyable, j'avais tout bonnement oublié de poster la suite ici ! Par contre, **JE NE POSTERAIS PLUS AUCUNE FAN FICTION ICI**. Je termine les anciennes, et je m'en vais sur mon livejournal, dont l'adresse est dans mon profil. Tous ceux qui veulent peuvent bien sûr continuer à me lire là-bas ! Je préfère qu'on suive mes histoires sur Livejournal (et j'essaye de le rendre accessible à ceux qui ne connaissent pas LJ) parce que sur LJ je peux répondre aux commentaires. Ici, non, ça se fait par pm et tout, c'est casse-pieds. Voilà, donc si vous voulez me laisser un petit commentaire sur Livejournal plutôt qu'ici, j'adorerais !

* * *

Ai passa les portes du lycée, espérant pour une fois ne pas trouver ses parents devant la grille de celui-ci, l'attendant pour la ramener chez elle. Les souvenirs de la veille se bousculaient encore en elle, et elle ne désirait rien tant que rentrer seule, afin d'avoir une fois encore le temps de repenser aux douces lèvres de Ruki contre les siennes, et aux quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés par la suite.

L'adolescente avait immédiatement compris que ce baiser, si tendre fut-il, était un baiser d'adieu plutôt que le commencement de quelque chose de plus fort. Le chanteur s'était excusé, encore et encore, et lui avait doucement pris la main, veillant toutefois à ne pas trop s'approcher d'elle. Ils étaient sortis du bâtiment en silence, côte à côte, puis Ai s'était excusée à son tour, troublée, et elle avait lu dans le regard mélancolique du brun combien il s'en voulait, combien il l'appréciait, aussi, même si cette affection n'avait rien d'assez romantique au goût de la jeune fille.

Ruki lui avait ensuite confié qu'il l'aimait tendrement, comme un frère pouvait aimer une soeur, et que ce sentiment, certes différent de celui qu'aurait espéré Ai, n'en était pas moins fort. Le chanteur lui avait expliqué, d'une voix douce et prudente, combien il tenait à elle malgré leur rencontre récente, combien il rechignait à blesser la jeune femme, mais combien cette blessure était nécessaire. Ai avait protesté, d'abord, promettant à son aîné qu'elle aurait pu se satisfaire d'une relation née amour à sens unique si seulement Ruki avait pu lui offrir un peu de tendresse, mais le chanteur était resté ferme, assurant à la jeune fille qu'il connaissait mieux qu'elle-même ce qui était bon pour elle.

Puis, la voiture sombre des parents d'Ai était arrivée, et il avait fallu partir, le coeur lourd de regrets et d'amertume. L'adolescente haïssait plus que tout tous ces adultes qui prétendaient la connaître mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait-elle-même, et elle peinait à croire que Ruki en faisait partie, dégoûtée par la manière presque condescendante dont le chanteur l'avait rejetée. Elle regrettait presque, à présent, sa confession, profondément lassée par la manie qu'avait son entourage à vouloir se mêler de ses affaires, fatiguée par la tendance qu'avaient ses parents, Reita, Aoi, et tous les autres à vouloir la traiter comme une enfant.

Quelques rues plus loin, dans la tiédeur agréable d'une galerie marchande, Aoi observait sans grand intérêt l'étalage d'un bijoutier médiocre, loin de se douter des difficultés que traversait sa jeune protégée. Uruha avait insisté pour offrir au mannequin un petit cadeau, modeste avait-il dit, mais qui témoignait de l'importance qu'accordait le journaliste à leur relation naissante. Aoi avait d'abord refusé, presque jusqu'à en devenir impoli, puis il avait dû accepter et suivre son désormais petit-ami jusqu'au centre commercial.

« Celui-ci est joli, » remarqua le brun, essayant de faire en sorte que les achats se terminent le plus rapidement possible. Il avait d'abord été tenté de choisir quelque chose de très cher, bien au delà des moyens d'Uruha, uniquement pour lui montrer qu'on ne l'achetait pas à un prix si médiocre, mais le journaliste lui faisait finalement trop pitié et Aoi s'était contenté d'un pendentif en cristal passé sur une fine chaîne en argent.

« Je te l'achète, alors, » répondit Uruha, ravi que son amant ait pu trouver son bonheur aussi rapidement, à peine après avoir fait le tour de la boutique. Aoi hocha la tête avec un sourire forcé, et remercia une fois encore le journaliste, embrassant furtivement ses lèvres.

Après la soirée de la veille, même les brefs baisers en public qu'il offrait parfois à son amant avaient commencé à embarrasser Aoi, et le brun ne parvenait même plus à se convaincre de l'utilité d'être vu en ville au bras d'un journaliste, trop occupé à tenter de repousser les marques d'affection d'Uruha. Il était pris en étau entre la politesse, la retenue, qui lui imposaient de ne pas rejeter trop brutalement un amant aussi attentionné, et de violents désirs d'indépendance qui lui intimaient de fuir, le plus vite possible. Aoi aimait la passion, l'imprévu, l'indépendance et l'aventure – des notions bien éloignées de l'amour doux et si terriblement banal qui lui offrait inlassablement Uruha.

« Voilà ! » s'exclama celui-ci à cet instant, revenant près de son amant avec un petit sac en papier. Aoi esquissa un rictus qui se voulait doux, et il prit le paquet entre ses mains, renonçant à l'idée de serrer le journaliste contre lui. Le mannequin se savait exigeant dans beaucoup de domaines, et un si pauvre présent n'aurait normalement pas dû le retenir, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter Uruha, pas lorsque le journaliste le fixait ainsi, de son regard tendre, une étincelle de bonheur brillant dans ses yeux caramel.

« Je t'offrirais mieux un jour, » dit doucement Uruha, sa main se glissant dans celle du brun. Aoi haussa les épaules, incapable de savoir s'il cherchait par là à signifier qu'il s'en moquait ou au contraire qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Toutes ses certitudes semblaient s'ébranler en compagnie du journaliste, pour laisser place à de l'insécurité et peut-être à une légère angoisse à l'idée de subir encore des marques d'affection que le brun ne se sentait pas même capable d'accepter.

« Je suis paresseux, » poursuivit le journaliste sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Aoi répondit par un murmure, son mutisme passant visiblement inaperçu aux yeux de son petit-ami, et celui-ci se tût, le malaise du brun grandissant avec chaque seconde qui passait dans le silence.

« Tu n'aimes pas ton travail ? » demanda finalement le mannequin, se maudissant intérieurement d'accorder ainsi de l'attention au journaliste, que ce dernier ne manquerait sans doute pas d'interpréter comme de l'amour. Uruha sourit et secoua la tête, puis il ouvrit la porte de la galerie marchande, la tenant afin qu'Aoi puisse sortir sans le moindre effort dans les rues de Shibuya.

« C'est pas ça, » reprit le journaliste en rejoignant son amant, qui avait continué sa marche sans l'attendre. « Ca ne m'obsède pas trop. Tant que j'ai de quoi manger. » Le brun leva discrètement les yeux aux ciel, laissant les doigts de son petit-ami rejoindre les siens. Uruha cumulait décidément tous les défauts que le mannequin avait si longtemps cherché à fuir : de la douceur, un peu de naïveté, un manque cruel d'ambition et surtout, cette insupportable simplicité.

L'existence, aux yeux d'Aoi, était un combat ; elle l'avait été lorsqu'il avait fallu se tailler une place, au prix de maints sacrifices, dans le monde du mannequinat, et elle ne cessait de l'être, le mannequin remettant sa carrière et sa popularité en jeu à chaque défilé, à chaque rencontre. Uruha, lui, semblait complètement extérieur, pire, étranger à ce système, et le brun ne supportait pas cette candeur, symbole de la vie qu'il n'avait pas choisi d'avoir. Entre la loyauté, l'affection, et tout ce qu'Aoi qualifiait de sensibleries, et le travail, le mannequin avait toujours privilégié le travail, moins fragile que l'authenticité éphémère des relations humaines. Il avait fallu fermer les yeux, et parfois donner son corps, s'endurcir, si bien que le brun ne pouvait faire marche arrière, incapable même de supporter la présence d'un homme qui avait su conserver une échelle de valeur différente. Uruha, avec ses joies si futiles et si naïves, semblait aux yeux du brun étaler son bonheur, un bonheur simple que le mannequin n'avait pas choisi d'avoir et qu'il s'interdisait de regretter, un bonheur bien loin du caractère profondément calculateur qu'Aoi s'était forgé au fil de l'existence.

Le couple bien complexe que formaient Aoi et Uruha n'était pas le seul à profiter de la douceur de l'après-midi pour se promener à Shibuya. Ayu Kimiko, elle aussi, vagabondait de boutique en boutique, cherchant son bonheur parmi les étalages colorés des magasins de vêtements du quartier commercial. D'excellente humeur malgré ses doutes de la veille, la dynamique jeune femme s'apprêtait à tourner au coin d'une des rues principales de Shibuya lorsqu'une échoppe retint son attention, installée sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la route.

Ayu fronça les sourcils, soudain soucieuse, et porta une main à ses lèvres, mordillant la pulpe de son doigt en attendant que la circulation ralentisse pour lui permettre de traverser. La jeune femme parvint enfin à s'approcher de l'étalage qui avait retenu son attention, appartenant à un marchant de journaux qui la dévisageait, sans doute perplexe devant la réaction clairement choquée de la présentatrice.

« Oh non, Uruha-san... » souffla Ayu en prenant, d'une main tremblante, un exemplaire du _Forbidden Colours_ sorti le matin même. Le marchand de journaux haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et la jeune femme s'excusa aussi poliment que le lui permettait sa gorge nouée, puis elle paya le magasine qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et reprit sa marche d'un pas vif, se dirigeant cette fois vers la boutique de Reita à quelques dizaines de minutes de là où elle se trouvait.

Le styliste n'avait probablement pas encore vu la couverture du Forbidden Colours, mais elle concernait un de ses mannequin et était suffisamment problématique pour qu'Ayu se mette à courir malgré ses talons hauts, priant pour arriver la première à la boutique, avant que n'éclate la catastrophe qui ne manquerait pas de se produire lorsqu'Aoi aurait enfin le magasine entre les mains.

« Reita ! » cria-t-elle en poussant vivement la porte du magasin, essoufflée, le ton désespéré de sa voix alarmant immédiatement le styliste. La boutique était encore vide, et Ayu soupira profondément, un peu soulagée, puis elle tendit à Reita, d'une main tremblante, l'exemplaire du Forbidden Colours qu'elle venait d'acheter, observant timidement la réaction du styliste.

« Oh... » murmura celui-ci, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous l'effet de la surprise, à mesure qu'il détaillait les photos affichées sur la couverture. « On va avoir un énorme problème... » Ayu acquiesça fébrilement, joignant ses mains devant sa bouche, espérant que Reita aurait une solution. Mais le magasine était déjà sorti, et depuis le début de la journée, une bonne partie de la population de Tokyô avait sans doute déjà vu cette terrible première page. Le styliste soupira et s'adossa au comptoir, juste derrière lui, se massant les tempes pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'arranger le plus possible les choses, malgré le manque de sommeil une certaine colère qui commençait à faire surface, à mesure que les images de la une du Forbidden Colours tournaient et retournaient dans sa mémoire.

A peine à quelques mètres de là, deux hommes s'approchaient du magasin, loin de se douter du désastre qui s'y tramait. Uruha avait insisté pour accompagner son amant jusqu'à la boutique de Reita, où le mannequin passait depuis quelques temps le plus clair de ses journées. Le journaliste pensait faire plaisir à Aoi, loin de se douter que le brun ne travaillait en magasin que par dépit, et qu'il aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que d'être ainsi assimilé par son petit-ami au métier de vendeur.

Les deux hommes poussèrent enfin les portes de la boutique, manquant de faire sursauter Ayu, qui pâlit considérablement lorsque son regard se posa sur Uruha. Aoi sembla remarquer instantanément le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce, et il s'approcha de Reita, suspicieux, lui arrachant bientôt des mains le Forbidden Colours, un cri indigné s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

« Je crois qu'il va nous falloir des explications, Uruha-san, » dit sèchement le mannequin brun, sans remarquer une silhouette plus petite, celle de Ruki, qui passait devant les vitrines du magasin.

Le chanteur, à l'inverse d'Uruha, perçut immédiatement, même de l'extérieur, l'atmosphère anormale qui régnait dans la boutique. Ayu semblait presque au bord des larmes, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme si quelque chose de terrifiant menaçait de s'abattre sur Tokyô, Reita avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire, visiblement profondément éprouvé par des préoccupations que Ruki ne pouvait que deviner, Uruha avait la tête baissée, penaud, et si les yeux d'Aoi aurait pu tuer quelqu'un en cet instant, le chanteur présumait que le journaliste n'aurait déjà plus la tête sur les épaules.

Ruki poussa finalement la porte du magasin, faisant à nouveau violemment sursauter Ayu. La jeune femme le fixa un instant, l'air terrorisée, et elle se tourna lentement vers le reste du petit groupe debout au centre de la pièce, l'appréhension se lisant clairement sur son visage. Uruha, lui, évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard du chanteur, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose, et Ruki, un peu perdu, leva les yeux vers Reita, y cherchant un quelconque soutien.

« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » hurla littéralement Aoi, ses nerfs semblant choisir cet instant pour exploser. Il se précipita sur Ruki, et Reita dût le retenir, tandis qu'Uruha, mortifié, tendait au chanteur l'exemplaire du Forbidden Colours sorti le matin même. Ruki sentit quelque chose de glacial envahir ses veines tandis que son regard se posait lentement sur la photo étalée en couverture, le représentant, ses lèvres scellées à celles d'Ai. Le titre grandiloquent, "une star pédophile ?" arracha une exclamation de stupeur étranglée à la gorge du brun, et il pâlit, réalisant lentement l'impact que ce simple journal aurait sur sa carrière, sa popularité, son avenir.

« Calme-toi, » ordonna fermement Reita à Aoi, toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir envers le chanteur disparaissant peu à peu. Le styliste ignorait tout de ce qui avait pu se passer avec Ai, et il s'en moquait désormais complètement, la blancheur cadavérique du visage de Ruki, ses traits tirés par l'angoisse et la manière dont il ne cessait de se pincer les lèvres indiquant avec suffisamment d'éloquence combien le brun se sentait coupable. La jalousie du blond s'était presque totalement estompée, remplacée par de l'inquiétude, à tel point qu'il aurait presque souhaité pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps seul avec Ruki, pour tenter de redonner un sourire à son joli visage.

Le chanteur se redressa enfin, une étincelle de douleur et de désespoir brillant dans ses yeux, son regard passant lentement de Reita, qui semblait soucieux mais aussi curieusement blessé, à Uruha, prostré un peu à l'écart, le doute et la culpabilité clairement lisibles sur son visage. Ruki resta interdit quelques secondes, la salle replongeant dans le silence, puis il réalisa finalement que le journal qu'il tenait entre les mains n'était autre que celui pour qui travaillait Uruha, et une vague de colère l'envahit, alors qu'il comprenait soudain pourquoi le journaliste semblait se sentir si coupable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Gruesome Fairytale

**Chapitres :** 07/?

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon, AU, angst.

**Note : **Incroyable, j'avais tout bonnement oublié de poster la suite ici ! Par contre, **JE NE POSTERAIS PLUS AUCUNE FAN FICTION ICI**. Je termine les anciennes, et je m'en vais sur mon livejournal, dont l'adresse est dans mon profil. Tous ceux qui veulent peuvent bien sûr continuer à me lire là-bas ! Je préfère qu'on suive mes histoires sur Livejournal (et j'essaye de le rendre accessible à ceux qui ne connaissent pas LJ) parce que sur LJ je peux répondre aux commentaires. Ici, non, ça se fait par pm et tout, c'est casse-pieds. Voilà, donc si vous voulez me laisser un petit commentaire sur Livejournal plutôt qu'ici, j'adorerais !

* * *

La musique hurlait, diffusée dans tout le magasin pour le premier jour des soldes. A peine vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Ruki avait vu la une de ce fameux magasine, dans la boutique du styliste, et il ne l'avait quasiment plus quittée depuis. Reita lui proposa même de dormir chez lui, à l'étage, ce que Ruki avait accepté avec gratitude. Le blond avait immédiatement pris la situation en main, du moins autant que possible, ce pour quoi le jeune chanteur lui serait sans doute éternellement reconnaissant – il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer, plus que toute autre chose.

Ruki avait honte de l'avouer, mais il craignait un peu de se retrouver seul dans son appartement. C'était sans doute la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, et après tout, probablement aucun fan d'Ai ne l'attendrait là-bas pour l'égorger à cause d'un simple baiser, mais le chanteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'angoisse monter en lui à l'idée d'avoir à traiter ce problème entièrement seul. Peu habitué à la popularité, Ruki en était à ses premières déboires avec les tabloïds, et à vrai dire, les proportions que pouvaient prendre l'affaire l'affolait.

Reita, lui, traitait l'événement avec un calme salutaire. La veille, au magasin, il avait même élevé la voix pour calmer Aoi, et Uruha s'était empressé de s'expliquer dans le silence rétabli, assurant au chanteur qu'il n'avait même pas pu prendre connaissance de la publication. Aoi avait ensuite pris la parole, à son tour, pour demander à chacun, après avoir jeté un regard indéchiffrable à Reita, de repartir en essayant d'oublier les événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

Ruki était ainsi resté seul avec les deux anciens amants, malgré les protestations d'Uruha, qui tenait à aider le chanteur afin de se faire pardonner bien qu'il n'ait aucune responsabilité dans l'affaire. Aoi était resté au magasin, seul, le visage renfrogné en ce qui semblait être chez lui l'expression d'un mécontentement habituel, et Reita avait entrainé Ruki dans l'arrière-boutique, à l'abri des regards, pour permettre au plus jeune de poursuivre les essayages dans la plus grande intimité.

Le costume jaune et or, que Ruki avait presque fini par oublier, était fin prêt. C'était pourtant le chanteur qui avait insisté pour effectuer les essayages et les retouches le plus tôt possible, mais après la découverte de la veille, les essais s'étaient déroulés dans une ambiance tendue, presque gênante. Reita s'était montré aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire, mais tout sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres et ses gestes, strictement professionnels, n'éveillaient plus chez Ruki les mêmes réactions qu'à leurs rencontres précédentes. Le styliste avait ensuite proposé au jeune homme de monter à l'appartement, pour se reposer et prendre un verre, pendant que lui et Aoi réfléchiraient à un moyen d'arranger la situation. Ruki avait accepté avec joie, et s'était finalement endormi sur le canapé après plus d'une heure d'attente, épuisé par l'inquiétude et la tension nerveuse.

Le chanteur était à présent assis sur ce même canapé, après une douche brûlante et une longue nuit de sommeil, finalement bien peu reposante. Le magasin, en bas, était plein, et Ruki pouvait entendre de là où il était la musique et les piaillements des clients, pour la plupart surexcités par la période des soldes. Reita réapparaissait de temps à autres, mais il avait passé le plus clair de sa matinée en boutique, avec Aoi, trop occupé pour concentrer son attention sur le chanteur. Ruki restait pourtant à l'appartement, incapable de se décider à sortir dans les rues de Tokyô ou à descendre au magasin, trop rassuré par le confort qu'offrait la compagnie de Reita, si rare fut-elle, pour se décider à y renoncer.

« Salut ! » s'exclama une voix familière, provenant de l'entrée. Uruha apparut bientôt dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, un sourire légèrement intimidé aux lèvres, finalement peu habitué à la compagnie du chanteur. Ce dernier répondit par un signe de la main, et le journaliste s'installa près de lui, soudain plus sérieux, un silence un peu pesant s'installant entre les deux hommes.

« Je suis passé voir comment ça allait, et Reita m'a demandé de transmettre un message, » expliqua Uruhaaprès quelques minutes, ses doigts faisant nerveusement bouger les longues mèches caramel qui retombaient sur ses épaules. « Il a appelé les parents d'Ai hier, et il les a convaincu de ne pas porter plainte, donc tu es tranquille. Je veux dire, à part eux, je ne vois pas qui pourrait te chercher de problèmes... Si rien ne se passe, les journalistes se calmeront d'eux-même... » Ruki soupira, peu convaincu par les efforts qu'Uruha déployait pour le rassurer. Le journaliste était bien placé pour le savoir ; un tabloïd comme le Forbidden Colours ne se lasserait pas même si aucune poursuite judiciaire n'avait lieu, et la réputation du chanteur en serait sans doute durablement atteinte.

« Aoi ne me lâche pas, » répondit le chanteur en un grognement, presque autant préoccupé par sa relation avec le mannequin et son styliste que par les journaux retors. Le grand brun, déjà naturellement froid, s'était montré plus désagréable encore avec Ruki depuis la veille, à tel point que le jeune homme avait peur des représailles d'Aoi si d'aventure il se retrouvait seul avec lui. Reita avait toujours été présent, heureusement, pour calmer le jeu, lançant des regards noirs à l'élégant mannequin. La plupart du temps, ce dernier se contentait de hausser les sourcils avant de retourner à ses occupations, comme si de rien n'était, sans pour autant lâcher Ruki du regard.

Curieusement, Ayu avait à l'inverse été très compréhensive, et ce dès le départ, allant même jusqu'à proposer au chanteur de tenter de le défendre dans une des émissions qu'elle animait, consacrée aux célébrités. Ruki ne distinguait pas bien les raisons qui pouvaient pousser Aoi à se montrer ainsi vindicatif ; sa tendresse envers Ai, sans doute, mais elle ne pouvait expliquer à elle seule les regards de haine que lui adressait le mannequin, à chaque fois que Reita n'était pas assez attentif pour pouvoir le remarquer.

« Je sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça, » avoua Uruha après un long silence, sur un ton dépité. Il semblait avoir réalisé, suite aux révélations de la veille, à quel point il comprenait mal son amant, et peut-être aussi à quel point leur relation pouvait facilement être mis en danger. Le journaliste et le mannequin s'étaient à peine adressé la parole, Aoi semblant en vouloir à son petit-ami pour des motifs qui échappaient à ce dernier, sans doute à cause de la publication du _Forbidden Colours_, malgré l'innocence totale d'Uruha dans cette affaire.

« Il a un sale caractère, c'est tout ! » tenta de plaisanter Ruki, sans grand succès. Le mannequin brun était un mystère, une chimère qui semblait échapper à la compréhension de tous, sauf peut-être Reita, qui le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps. L'inverse était probablement aussi vrai, Ruki avait cru trouver en la personne du styliste un ami qui pourrait le soutenir, mais leurs échanges avaient été en réalité plutôt maigres, bridés par tout le mystère et le charisme que dégageait la personnalité du blond.

Aoi, bien loin de se douter de ce que son petit-ami du moment pouvait penser de lui, était debout derrière le comptoir du magasin de Reita, un sourire forcé ornant perpétuellement son visage. Il était habitué à devoir afficher une bonne humeur et un dynamisme permanent devant les clients, conscient de la publicité que son image, même un peu vieillissante, procurait à la boutique. Reita, lui, se concentrait sur les visiteurs les plus importants, parfois des personnalités du petit écran, qu'il fallait guider tout spécifiquement parmi les articles estampillés Harugin.

Le mannequin brun avait ainsi le loisir, entre deux clients à encaisser, d'observer les allés-et-venues de Reita dans le magasin, la manière dont il souriait aux visiteurs, courtois en permanence. Le styliste renvoyait en public cette image de marque qu'il avait mis si longtemps à sculpter, celle d'un jeune homme poli et travailleur – un jeune prodige. Aoi appréciait ce personnage forgé sur mesure, si finement travaillé, un rôle que Reita savait jouer en toutes circonstances. Il faisait preuve d'une telle aisance en société qu'il n'était que très rarement pris au dépourvu par une situation, ce qui renforçait encore sa popularité. Ce trait de caractère s'apparentait aux manières parfois calculatrices du brun, et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien plus proche de Reita qu'il ne l'était d'Uruha, repensant même parfois à ce qu'avait été son existence du temps où il partageait le lit du styliste blond. Aoi en venait presque à penser que Reita était finalement tout pour lui ; un employeur, le seul homme capable de le mettre réellement en valeur par ses créations, un ami avec qui il passait le plus clair de ses journées, et autrefois un amant, par commodité plus que par désir, un amant dont il n'avait que pourtant rarement quitté le lit.

Curieusement, cette proximité physique n'avait jamais dérangé le mannequin, tant elle était différente de la désagréable proximité sentimentale qu'Uruha tentait d'installer dans leur couple. Cette constatation ne pouvait que conforter l'impression qu'avait Aoi de ne pas être à sa place auprès du journaliste, au point qu'il en venait presque à penser que Reita, finalement, était l'homme sur lequel il aurait dû jeter son dévolu. En cet instant plus qu'à aucun autre moment, les raisons pour lesquelles Aoi avait auparavant refusé au blond de tisser entre eux un véritable lien sentimental paraissaient bien flou. Bien sûr, il avait cette peur du couple qui avait toujours hanté Aoi, qui le saisissait chaque fois qu'un homme lui parlait de s'engager, mais le brun connaissait suffisamment Reita pour se sentir capable d'en faire abstraction, ou du moins de faire semblant. Peut-être en avait-il douté auparavant, mais à la lumière de sa relation avec Uruha, Aoi croyait enfin comprendre, enfin, ce dont il avait besoin : un homme raffiné, intelligent, et surtout subtil comme l'était Reita, lorsqu'il prenait en considération les sentiments de son entourage.

Ainsi, à la fin de la journée, lorsqu'Aoi regarda patiemment Reita fermer le magasin, il était déjà convaincu d'avoir fait son choix. Le brun ne pensait déjà plus à Uruha, ni même à ce qui s'était passé avec Ai quelques jours plus tôt. Deux seules personnes importaient désormais, l'une par possessivité, et l'autre par jalousie. Il faudrait d'abord reconquérir Reita, ce qui ne serait sans doute pas très difficile étant donné l'emprise que le mannequin était encore certain de posséder sur le blond, puis il faudrait éloigner définitivement la seule personne capable de lui tenir tête en tant que rival, ce jeune chanteur imbécile, qui était parti se cacher chez Reita au premier article déplaisant paru dans les journaux.


End file.
